Insanity's Desire
by KrystalKayne
Summary: They're both craving the same thing; a championship. They'll do anything to get it around their waist, even resort to using one another and it pays off, both of them finally getting what they want... along with something else. Randy Orton/Beth Phoenix
1. Hunting For Gold

**Well, here's the start of a new FanFic, a new pairing to! –claps- I know, its a shocker kinda, right? LULZ! Anyways, you'll probably get the gist of this throughout the story because I'm not exactly sure how to explain it. But please read and review ^_^

* * *

**

One: Hunting for Gold

_Randy snarled demonically to himself as he slowly paced back and forth in front of the sofa sitting in the middle of his locker room. Pushing his fingertips through his short, spiky hair he couldn't help but allow his eyes to venture towards the television sitting in the corner of the room. His features darkening at the sight. The Miz with the Championship. God, the sight of Mike made him sick to his stomach. It didn't suit the guy at all, he was never championship material and he never would be. Yeah, he may've held a few titles and things in the past but that didn't make him WWE Championship worthy. Every championship the guy had won he had, had someone by his side. Yeah, Randy had Legacy sometimes... but that wasn't the point, he normally believed in a fair fight. Well, most of the time anyways. _

_Shaking his head from side to side in an annoyed manner, the superstar sat himself firmly down on one of the metal chairs he seemed to have littered around his room, why they were there and where they'd come from he honestly, had no idea. Burying his face within the palms of his hands, the former champion allowed an angered growl to pass his lips; his facials contorting in frustration before he upped to his feet quickly. It was at that moment, he completely lost it. He started to grab anything and everything that he could get his hands on and tossed it across the room. Every piece of furniture breaking on impact, every book losing pages from the force he threw them at, glasses smashing, the television cracking in half as it tumbled down to the ground, rocking from side to side slowly before finally landing on the screen._

_Stepping back, Orton found his icy blue eyes scanning over the carnage that he'd evidentially caused. That championship had more of a hold over him that what he would've liked, he was going to have to go see a doctor or something about that... He hated psychologists, and therapists.. and whatever else it was that people used for mental problems. Grazing his teeth against his lower lip, the third generation superstar wandered backwards until his back connected with the wall furthest away from the damage he'd done. _

"For fucks sake..."

_He mumbled bitterly to himself he brought his hands up towards his face, palming it slightly before he dragged his fingertips down his cheeks and allowed them to rest over the tip of his nose. Looks like there'd be another cut on his pay cheque to pay for all this, it was nothing new really. Things like this used to occur more often than not but now, the 'episodes' were limited to certain times, certain feelings and circumstances. He really needed to come to terms with the fact that he had problems and more likely than not, needed professional help. But that wasn't exactly something a man like Randy Orton professed to anyone, let alone the world – who would most definitely found out due to those stupid sites that littered the web of rumours, most of which were usually true. _

_Exhaling roughly through his nose, he allowed his body to drop down to the ground; his back slowly sliding down the wall until his ass connected with the carpet-covered flooring. Pulling his knees up slightly before resting his forearms over the tops of them and lowering his head; a rather defeated feeling washing through him – that, being mixed with a sudden wave of anger which willed him to just lash out again, but he couldn't, could he? Growling again, the superstar shot to his feet; grabbing one of the chairs he hadn't yet destroyed and swung it at the wall with force that caused it to crumble almost instantly within his grasp. Just another rampage... Grabbing whatever he could, he again flung things around the room, not caring weather things broke, or cracked. Feeling his body shake from the anger that filled him, Randy tightened his hands into bulging fists before bringing them to his forehead, roughly hitting the sides of his temple with the base of his palms; willing himself backwards and away from the carnage. Concealing himself in a small room within his locker and allowed a distressed yell to pass his lips the superstars collapsed to his knees before burying his face into the palms of his hands; not daring to move from the position in case he started himself off again; he couldn't afford to damage his locker room anymore than he already had. He'd be suspended for sure; especially considering he'd done this... god knows how many times before._

_But little did Randy know, he wasn't the only one craving a title so bad...

* * *

_

**Yes, it's short I know. I didn't really know what else to do to show he wasn't exactly a happy chappy other than throwing things around & I didn't wanna repeat myself too much. Anyways, hope you liked it. XD**


	2. Eye On The Butterfly

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter, even though it was so short. Sorry 'bout that ^^; This one may be somewhat short as well, but hopefully *crosses fingers* after this one, they'll be longer than 1000 words each XD Enjoy! NB: Beth's voices'll be in bold. Read & Review!

* * *

**

Two: Eye On The Butterfly

"Oh, shush Natalya! You're a great champion!"

_Beth exclaimed as she gripped a hold of the Canadians shoulders tightly, shaking her roughly for a few moments as a small smile began to etch into her lips. God, this woman was so delusional at times. It got annoying in all honesty. Resisting the urge to roll her ocean-blue coloured eyes, the Glamazon simply pushed Natalya in the direction of the locker rooms._

"Now go kick some ass, or I'll kick yours"

_Sniggering quietly, the Glamazon hugged the current champion in a tight embrace with her lips pursed outwards slightly._

"Now go!"

_She demanded, practically shoving Natalya in the direction of the curtain. Waiting for her to finally disappear as the Dynasty's old theme blared through the arena; Beth turned around slowly on the heels of her boots and began to will herself down towards her own locker room. Pushing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, the Polish descendant found her mind swimming with thoughts, one she shouldn't exactly be thinking right now._

"...what the hell!"

_The Glamazon murmured quietly to herself as she brought a hand up to her face, rubbing her thumb and fingers against her forehead roughly. Shaking her head in an attempt to rid her mind of them, Beth broke into a slight jog down the hall to lessen the time it would take to get to her locker room. Taking controlled breaths, the diva quickly located her room and burst through the door before slamming it shut roughly behind her. Wandering in a few steps; she rested a hand on the back of her hip and the other on her forehead as she began to pace back and forth. Why was she thinking all this? Natalya was her friend, not her foe._

_Growling quietly from within her throat, she pushed her fingers roughly back through her hair and clenched her jaw tightly; one image replaying through her mind. That time she GlamSlammed Natalya during that triple threat match for the Number One Contendership for the Women's Championship early in 2010. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, the blonde could feel blood begin to trickle down her chin; that's how hard she'd been biting her lip. Running the back of her hand against her skin, the diva leaned forwards and rested her hands against her the top of her knees and took in deep, rough breaths. Her mind was playing tricks on her, it just had to be. It was Natalya's time... not hers._

_It was that very thought that sent the Glamazon over the edge; a loud, primitive growl passed her lips as she spun around and sent her foot into the wall; leaving a big hole. Retrieving her foot from the plaster and gib board, she stumbled back a few steps; somewhat staring at what she'd done in amazement. She'd never lashed out like that before, not even during her feud with Mickie, Melina, or the one with Candice... and they'd been pretty straining feuds on and off screen. _

"...Dayum, I did that?"

_She mumbled quietly to herself, pointing her index finger towards the wall as if she were talking to someone else who was in the room. Wow.. Was she losing it that bad? Already? Her eyes widened slightly at the thought as she stumbled back a few more steps; her hand moving up towards her mouth; cupping it slightly as she began to tremble. She was scaring herself and that was saying something._

_Bringing her hand towards her mouth, the Glamazon lightly cupped the lower half of her face as she exhaled a shaky breath. Backing away slowly, the diva tried her best to not just lose it again, but that failed instantly as the small of her back lightly connected with a chair; instantly loosing it. Gripping the frame of it firmly, the diva lifted it into the air and swung it at the side of the sofa; a loud growl leaving her lips as her hands released the wood of the frame. _

_All of a sudden, the SummerSlam Diva's Battle Royal from a while ago began to play back through her mind when herself and Natalya were slugging it out in the middle of the ring. Snarling quietly, she grabbed her hair in a distressed manner, as she backed herself up against the wall and forced herself to fall to the ground. Pulling her knees up, the diva hugged them tightly to her chest; tightly gripping opposite wrists with her hands in an attempt to stop herself from lashing out and completely trashing her locker room; something of which she was renowned for doing – just, people never knew the reasons behind her outbursts._

_Rocking herself back and forth slightly, Beth suddenly blacked out. But only for a few seconds as her eyes slowly began to flutter open; something felt different. Her eyesight seemed a little blurry, and there was a slight murmur in her ear. Shaking her head slowly from side to side to try rid whatever happened, she felt her body suddenly tense._

"**Who cares if she's your friend, she's got what you want.. what you desire.. just take it from her"**

_The Glamazon gasped heavily at the voice, looking around anxiously; her movements laced with fear as she desperately began to search for the origin of the voice, but there was no one there. What, was she hearing things now? Taking a heavy breaths, she pushed her fingertips back through her hair and rested her head back against the wall and allowed her eyes to close._

"**C'mon... You know you want to, beat her... destroy her... take what is rightfully yours"**

_There it was again, that same echoing voice. Glancing around quickly, the blonde again couldn't find its source. She was going insane, she wanted no, __needed__ that title if she was going to continue working without losing her mind. Snarling quietly, she shot to her feet and found herself beginning to rip her locker room apart, the one thing she didn't want to do – yet, it was happening. Taking heavy breaths, and after at least three minutes; she finally stopped. Lowering clenched fists down by her sides, the Polish descendant wandered backwards until her back hit the wall again; her expression still slightly darkened as her ocean-blue coloured eyes began to scan the carnage. Relaxing finally, she brought her hands to her head, pushing the tips of her fingers back through her long blonde locks before grabbing at them in a distressed manner. _

_What was happening to her?

* * *

_

**There we go, another chapter ;D. A similar kinda thing happens with Beth that did with Randy; except Beth actually hears voices ;]. Hope you enjoyed it, please review & I'll update ASAP, promise XD**


	3. A Not So Glamorous Encounter

**Well; there ya' go. They're both going insane. Haha! I dunno how to explain what's gonna happen in this chapter so you're just gonna have to read it to find out ;]. It is though practically Beth & Randy running into each other and having a few words – not nicely either. Wait.. I just explained it. -facepalm- Anyways, Read & Review ^_^ Oh, & NB: Beth's voices'll always be in bold (: It'll probs be that way for the entire fic. Oh, and a disclaimer type thing.. the voices idea came from something a friend of mine did, rights to her (TheEnglishRejects).

* * *

**

Three: A Not So Glamorous Encounter

_Randy sniggered quietly to himself as he wandered backstage of one of the many WWE Supershows that were being held as of late. They were honestly a total pain in the ass and didn't help the fact no matter who he was put in the ring with would be on the receiving end of a lot of pent up frustration that had been building up over the past few weeks; in those few weeks he'd completely torn apart god knows how many locker rooms and hotel rooms that he was probably on the verge of being suspended but he'd deal with that when the time came. He always found a way to weasel out of it so it didn't really matter. He was one of the most watched; and most loved superstars as of late. It was a smart thing to do at times to not show his true colours._

_Shaking his head from side to side, the Viper's attention was suddenly caught by a slight commotion going on up ahead of him. Narrowing his icy blue eyes slightly, the superstar concealed himself behind a mass of frames hopefully staying out of sight. Zoning in on the argument, a sinister smirk began to form on his lips. This would definitely be... interesting. _

_Scanning the pair slowly; Randy finally figured out their identities – fellow third generation wrestler, Natalya and her 'friend' Beth Phoenix._

"Nothing like a little girl on girl action"

_Orton murmured to himself, laughing at his own words as he ran his thumb and forefinger against his jaw line.

* * *

_

"...god, Natalya just shut up already, if you hadn't noticed I don't care whether you're a champion anymore. I have more important things to worry about!"

_Beth snapped loudly, her teeth grinding against each other as she walked away from the curtain with the Canadian practically in tow. Allowing a brattish groan to pass her lips, she brushed the tips of her fingers back through her lengthened blonde locks as she rolled her ocean-blue coloured eyes. Did this girl ever give up! Obviously not. _

"Beth, what the hell! Stop PMSing, I'm just still high on the fact I'm champion"

_Natalya replied in defence, resting her belt lightly on her shoulder, her fingers gripping it tightly as she shifted in an uneasy manner. This wasn't the Beth she knew and loved, something was bothering her._

_Slowly her pace, the Glamazon brought her hand towards her face and ran her thumb and forefinger over the bridge of her nose roughly, a sudden buzz echoing in her ear – that could only mean one thing._

"**Go on.. Turn around and hit her, show you how you really feel... you know you want to"**

_And there they were again. The voices that had begun to eat away at her the past week or so – they were something she didn't really want or need right now. She was having enough problems with Lay-Cool than to have to deal with them talking to her as well. Scrunching up her features in slight discomfort, resisting the urge to mumble incoherently, she didn't exactly want to sound insane._

"Natalya, I don't care! Now fuck off already"

_The Polish descendant snapped angrily, her eyes glassing over in anger – you could always tell she was angry; the colour of her eyes would change from that bright, oceany blue colour to a dark, bluey grey. Tightening her hands into fists, the diva snapped around on her heels sharply, narrowing her eyes at the Canadian; Beth stanced herself as if she were about to lunge at the current champion._

"I'm sick and tired of you going on, and on and on about you finally being champion, about you being the first third generation divas champion, first woman in the Hart family to win gold, I don't care so please, save your breath and go brag to your cousin.. if he even gives a damn"

_The Glamazon growled, her jaw clenching tightly as she set a deadly glare into the Canadians dark emerald orbs; boy if looks could kill. _

"What the fuck is your problem Beth? Ever since TLC you've been acting like a stuck up little skank, so I repeat, what the fuck is your problem?"

_Natalya spat back in reply, throwing her hands up into the air out of frustration. Something was going on in Beth's mind that she wasn't telling her, the way she'd been acting as of late wasn't like her; at all. It was as if she were possessed or something._

"**Go on, just hit her already; you know you want to"**

_And again! These, things just wouldn't leave her alone. Bringing her hand to her forehead, the blonde again roughly ran her fingers against the bridge of her nose roughly, her eyes closing and facials slightly scrunching up out of discomfort. She didn't need this now._

"..Beth? Are you okay?"

_The Neidhart questioned, stepping forwards as concern began to lace her tone. Tilting her head, the Canadian lightly brushed a lock of Beth's hair back away from her face, but what would happen next she would've never predicted – ever._

"I told you to fuck off!"

_Beth snarled, drawing her hand back and sending it sharply across Natalya's face before turning quickly on her heels and stormed off down the hall ways with the voices echoing loudly within her mind._

"**Doesn't that just feel so much better? Next.. you snap her in half and pry that title from her finger tips after she's submitted to your dominance"**

_Her eyes widened slightly at that; it didn't sound kinky at all... end sarcasm. Shaking her head slowly from side to side as another look of discomfort formed on her pale features, the diva made her way down the hall quickly.

* * *

_

_Having seen the whole thing, Randy couldn't help but stand there with a look of pure disbelief. Did that really happen or were his eyes deceiving him? Blinking a few times, the superstar pulled himself out of his shocked trance and set his sights on the Glamazon who was seemingly walking in his direction. Not that she'd know he was there, he'd hid himself pretty good if he did say so himself. Sniggering at the thought, the superstar correctly timed his appearance and as Beth neared his position; he quickly stepped out of his concealment in front of the diva._

"Trouble in paradise, I see?"

_The superstar murmured huskily just as the diva reached him; her body somewhat pressed to his due to the suddenness of him stepping out; dragging his thumb and forefinger over his jaw line._

_Beth gasped lightly at the fact she'd suddenly stopped moving. Biting down against her lower lip roughly; the blonde exhaled a shaky breath before panning upwards, the words taking a while to register in her mind due to the constant throbbing of her head – stupid voices. Hissing lowly to herself from the pain pulsating through her head, the diva stepped back; bringing her hand to her forehead, rubbing her thumb and forefinger roughly against her temple._

"Get out of my way, Orton; I'm not in the mood"

_The diva snarled bitterly as she stepped to the side to walk around him; only to have him step with her. Rolling her ocean blue coloured eyes in an annoyed manner, she stepped back; only to have him follow her again. Seriously!_

"What the fuck do you want?"

_She mumbled bitterly as she pushed her fingertips back through her hair slowly, making sure she didn't make any form of eye contact what so ever; god knows what would happen if they did. She'd most likely slap the life out of him._

"**Don't let him get into your head, that's my job... hit him, **_**hit him**_**"**

_There they were again. Rubbing her fingertips across the bridge of her nose; a low groan passed her lips as she lowered her head, her facials showing pure discomfort – all this, it was rather amusing to Randy. She seemed, uncomfortable – and Randy being Randy, he liked to think it was of his doing, even though it wasn't. Not that he really knew that of course. Beth was honestly tempted to hit him square in the jaw, but she resisted – for now._

"Awh, can't I have a nice little chat with the Glamazon? Or has that become illegal all of a sudden?"

_The superstar sniggered lowly, stepping forwards slightly to force the blonde back – which it did. Flexing his jaw in a near angered manner, he brought his hand up to the blonde's face, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear only to have it almost instantly slapped away._

"Seriously Beth, you either need to lighten up... or get laid"

_Randy sniggered, shaking his head from side to side slowly. God, he cracked himself up at times, it was practically his knew hobby. A small smirk began to etch into his lips as he slowly eyed the diva over with a cold stare of his icy blue eyes. _

"Fuck off, Orton or I swear to fucking god..."

"**How dare you let him speak to you like that, **_**hit him, hit himmm!"**_

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

_Beth shrieked, grabbing at the roots of her hair; her facials scrunching up even further as the feeling of discomfort overwhelmed her. She just wanted the voices to stop! They were taking over her life and it was not one bit of fun, at all. Clenching her jaw tightly, the diva's sight went black. Pure, pitch black – as if she'd passed out. _

"Jeeze, either someone's PMS'ing or doesn't know how to take a joke"

_Randy mumbled in a darkened tone of voice, narrowing his eyes on the diva somewhat noticing the fact she'd just gone completely quiet after an ear splitting shriek. Shaking his head at the thought, the superstar simply tilted his head to the side in a weird flow of curiosity – dammit for being such a bitch. _

_Stumbling back a few steps before 'awaking', a sudden wave of anger suddenly flowed through her body; storming forwards with her hands clenched into tight fists, the Glamazon was prepared to hit the superstar across the face – just like the voices inside her mind wanted; but at the last minute, her fingers unfurled and she placed her hands firmly on his chest and gave him a heart shove backwards._

"I told you to fuck off, so just leave.. me.. alone!"

_Snarling lowly along with the push, Beth set a deadly glare upon the superstar's large frame; taking a few moments to control of her rather fastened, heavy breathing, she willed her hand to her head and pushed her fingertips back through her hair slowly. Shaking her head from side to side, the diva began to wander down the hall, intentionally colliding her shoulder with Randy's._

"Worthless Bitch.."

_The Viper sneered, his upper lip curling in disgust after his shoulder was hit via hers. A husky growl passed his lips as he spun around on his heels, grabbing a hold of the blonde's shoulders before he near threw her against the wall; wrapping a single hand around both her wrists and holding them above her head before he pushed his free forearm against her throat roughly._

"What the fuck do you think you're doin', Phoenix?"

_He exclaimed with a sinister growl passing his lips as his face got incredibly close to hers, mere inches away, his chest heaving with anger – how she managed to get under his skin so easily he wasn't entirely sure but she started it. She didn't have to get all bitchy at him, or shove him. She could've just ignored it and continued walking but noo, she had to lose her nut, typical Beth. The thought caused the superstar to roll his eyes; a near demonic smirk beginning to crawl into the curves of his lips._

"**You're gonna pay for it later if you don't put him in his place, I'll haunt you till you go **_**insane**_**"**

_The corner of Beth's lip flickered in disgust, her usually bright blue eyes turning a near gray colour – she had a way to play on that._

"...I don't know, maybe I'm going insane because of them..?"

_She purred, pursing her lips outwards a little ways as she began to move her wrists and hands around in an attempt to wriggle them free of the superstars ever-tightening grip around her wrists; what the point of that was, she didn't actually know but it seemed that she would have to just deal with it – like all the other problems in her life at the moment. Like the fact she wanted the divas title._

"Maybe, it's the fact I have stuff on my mind like.. like the _diva's championship..._"

_The blonde murmured, a little breathless due to the fact she hadn't drawn a proper breath since the superstars arm decided to position itself against her trachea. It hadn't really taken affect until now. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, she found herself struggling t o actually get a decent breath into her lungs._

"**You're fading.. You're losing.. You're a loser! If you don't fucking do something to this pathetic excuse of a human being I'll make sure you pay for it, I'll torture you"**

"You seriously think you'll get the diva's championship? C'mon! You've been around what, a few years? You're already, in Chris Jericho's words.. a washed up has-been"

_Randy murmured, unaware of the voice that was constantly echoing in the Glamazon's ear. Sniggering angrily; he pushed his arm against her throat a little harder causing her to cry out slightly. Something the voice would clearly get her back for later on, something that she definitely wouldn't be looking forward to. Repositioning her feet; the diva blacked out a again, her entire body just going limp – the superstars eyes widened at this. Had he just made her black out? That hadn't exactly been his intention, but okay. Shaking his head in slight disbelief, he released his grip on the divas wrists which probably wasn't the smartest thing he'd done lately. As soon as he released her wrists, the blonde's eyes snapped open in a freaky manner, a devil-like fire seeming to burn in the ocean-blue coloured orbs. _

"I'm a washed up.. has been? Look who's talking, you're losing to, in Eve's words.. a 15 minute, flash in the pan, brainless, laughable, thick-headed, half-witted and uninspired.. frog-faced loser"

_The diva spat in reply, pushing his arm away from her throat before shooting her hand towards his, wrapping her fingers around his neck tightly, pushing him back up against the opposite wall to where she'd been shoved up against. Slamming his back into the concreted wall; a low growl began to pass her lips as she got her face up close to his – like he had to her moment before._

"..I swear to fucking god, you try anything with me again I will not hesitate in hurting you"

"**That's right, put him in his place.. He's **_**worthless**_**.. Just like **_**you**_**"**

_A low shriek passed her lips at the voices that echoed – these ones were more violent and high-pitched than the others. Her head started to throb and her face again showed discomfort. Using her free hand, she pushed her fingertips against her forehead roughly, her grip loosening slightly before quickly changing hands; her left now tightly gripping at Randy's throst._

"You! Hurt me? Please, don't flatter yourself. You couldn't hurt me.. even if your life depended on it"

_The superstar snarled, for some reason not bothering to push her away – which was weird. He didn't usually tolerate this sort of thing towards him, so why was Beth any different. He'd attacked Stephanie before. The fact he wasn't scared about hurting a woman probably had something to do with it, but wouldn't that mean he'd push her off?_

"You'd be surprised, Orton... But then you'd just RKO me, like you did Stephanie am I right?"

_The Polish descendant purred lowly, the time of her acrylic nail trailing across the skin of his cheek bone. Whatever this thing she had in her mind was, it was really, really annoying her now. Wasn't she angry just a moment ago? Where'd that purr come from? Pursing her lips outwards a little ways; the diva tilted her head to the side as her tongue lightly trailed across her lower lip before stepping forward._

"**Why don't you just get another thing outta him while you're here? Kiss him, I dare you... **_**I**__** dare you**_**"**

_It was that second, the blonde nearly lunged forwards; her lips crashed against his, her eyes falling closed as she kissed the superstar roughly, slipping his lower lip between her teeth she finally pulled away, a sultry look etching into her features as she released her grip around his neck; giving him a gentle shove back into the wall before strutting off, running her thumb under her lower lip to remove any smudged lipstick that had escaped there. A light smirk began to form on her lips, her finger tips fluffing her blonde locks before she disappeared around a corner, the final signal of her disappearance being the distant clicking of her heels._

_Randy found himself practically frozen in place, chest heaving. He was in pure shock. Did.. Did that really just happen? Pointing his finger cluelessly in the general direction the Glamazon had disappeared off in before at himself, a confused look began to wash across his usually angrily contorted features. Bringing his hand to the back of his head, the superstar roughly rubbed it with his fingers whilst his other hand rested against his hip._

"What the fuck just happened?"

_He mumbled to himself, confusion etched into his tone as he glanced down the hall. Shaking his head from side to side, he shrugged off the feeling of confusion but now.. now the Polish descendant was locked in memory at the back of his mind. Uh Oh..

* * *

_

**FINALLY! I got the next chapter done ;3 I hope you like it, it took me ages to write & I'm actually pree' proud of it! It kinda turned out the way I wanted, I had a rough idea of what I wanted to happen & it more or less did. I hope you liked it ;3 REVIEWWW PLEASE! ^_^**


	4. Apology, Umm Accepted?

**Okay; time to update this one. I've had a few ideas as too how this chapter would pan out so hopefully it makes some form of sense and isn't just a jumbled up mess ;3 The voices are still in bold btw ;3

* * *

**

Four: Apology... Accepted?

_Beth groaned quietly to herself as her eyes began to flutter open; her eye sight all burry and her eyes watering a little. Inhaling deeply through her nose as she shut her eyes tightly for a few moments, the Glamazon pushed herself up a little ways. Where the hell was she exactly? She couldn't remember hopping into her car and driving to the hotel, let alone leaving the arena. Coughing slightly as she gently brushed her fingertips against her neck, she reopened her eyes to find herself looking up at the ceiling whilst lying in a rather awkward position. Leaning up on her elbow, she brought the hand that was gingerly wrapped around her neck to her forehead; pushing her fingertips against her temple roughly, the tips of her acrylics grazing against her pale skin._

"..the fuck?"

_She mumbled inaudibly to herself as she turned over to her side, almost rolling right off the sofa. Catching herself before she went any further, the blonde thumped back down into the cushioning; grabbing one of the pillows and covering her face with it before she screamed. Thankfully, it was muffled enough by the fabric and stuffing that no one would be able to hear it; therefore no one bugging her with their curiosity._

_Taking a few brief moments to take in deep, well.. meaningless breaths, the Glamazon removed the pillow from her face; her cheek light red in colour as her chest heaved slightly. Gasping somewhat, the Polish descendant finally sat up properly, pushing her acrylic-tipped fingers back through her blonde locks. Glancing around the room, Beth scanned her current surroundings despite the fact her vision was still blurred and attempted to actually figure out where she was, and in all honesty – it was making her head hurt. _

_After about, a second or two; the Polish descendant laid back down and moulded the cushions to her body as her eyes slowly fell shut. Bringing her hand to her forehead, she softly caressed it and simply tried to relax. Exhaling a long breath, the divas mind began to wander in an attempt to figure out where she actually was. She still didn't know. Groaning slightly as she turned onto her front; the blonde buried her face within a pillow – at that very moment, everything that had happened the day before rapidly flashing through her mind._

_Gasping sharply as she pushed herself upwards; the blonde shook her head from side to side. No way. Breathing heavily as she pushed her fingers back through her hair before finally willing herself up into a sitting position. Looking around rather stunned; the diva carefully got up to her feet, her sight becoming normal again. Spinning around in a single, stumbled circle; she found that she was in her locker room – feeling paranoid for some reason, she ran her hand up the side of her bicep in a nervous manner as she clenched down tightly on her jaw._

_Why wasn't she in her hotel room! Exhaling a slightly shaky breath; the diva took a moment to compose herself, straightening out her clothing the blonde closed her eyes for a moment actually allowing the memories of the previous day to run through her mind. It seemed so, so vivid yet she didn't actually remember doing any of it. Shaking her head from side to side, she simply headed for the door. Sighing quietly, she reached for the handle and opened the door.

* * *

_

_His mind was running with the memory of the previous day, the lingering image of the kiss he'd been somewhat forced to share with Beth. He just couldn't seem to forget that one little aspect of the whole day. Pushing his fingertips against his forehead roughly, leaving light red marks against his skin, Randy found himself subconsciously heading in the direction of the locker rooms. He hated how that happened. Finally snapping out of his Glamazon-consumed thoughts, the superstar simply came to a stop; his icy blue eyes glancing around his surroundings._

"Oh, for fucks sake"

_He mumbled bitterly to himself. His eyes rolled in an annoyed manner before the scanned over the name set in gold plating on the door closest to him. Beth Phoenix. Shaking his head from side to side, he ran one of his hands back over his head as the other rested against his hip. He had that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't exactly sure why, or what it actually was. Biting down against his lower lip lightly; he went to knock on the door only to have it open.

* * *

_

_As she pulled the door open, Beth gasped at the sight of whom her thoughts had been consumed with not long ago. Bowing her head out of instant shame, the blonde began to feel slightly uneasy. She hadn't even remembered anything about the previous day until that flashback – and she couldn't even properly recall doing any of it. She practically froze in place and looked as if she was merely a deer in headlights. Blinking rather blankly after a few moments, the blonde finally found her voice._

"Wh- What are you doing here?"

_She questioned, her voice shaking. Biting down against her lower lip roughly; the Glamazon ran her hand lightly up and down her bicep._

_Beth wasn't the only shocked one – Randy had jumped slightly as the door opened before he'd been able to even knock proper. Watching contently at the divas timidness, the superstar exhaled a long breath; the question stumping him slightly._

"Honestly? I have no idea..."

_Randy murmured, a slightly awkward laugh leaving his lips as he leaned his muscular frame up against the door frame; allowing his eyes to wander the diva slowly – it was, weird seeing her so shy. Normally, she was the loudest of all the divas whether it came to laughing or just talking in general. It definitely intrigued him._

"...typical."

_She mumbled inaudibly beneath her breath, a light smirk flicking up onto the corners of her lips. Shaking her head from side to side slowly, the blonde kept her head bowed and brushed her fingers back through her hair again._

_Raising his eyebrow at her mumbling, Randy's head tilted to the side slightly as he brought his hand up and used the tip of his finger to lift the diva's face upwards – mainly, so he could look into her eyes. They were pretty..._

"Now, seriously.. What do you want, Orton?"

_The Glamazon exclaimed, clearing her throat as she pushed away the superstars hand and crossed her arms firmly across her chest; lightly flicking her hip out to the side. _

"Like I said, I dunno"

_He murmured in reply, pushing himself up off the door frame and shrugged his shoulders. He really needed to think up some decent reasons if he were ever to be asked that question – it'd help him a great deal. Biting on the inside of his lower lip, he allowed his icy blue eyes to run over the blonde's body before finally stopping at her face, scanning every feature of her pale complexion._

"...but, it's probably to do this..."

_Randy added, his voice raspy as he stepped forwards; using his finger to lift Beth's chin upwards a little as he lent downwards and tenderly pressed his lips against hers, exhaling lightly into them as his eyes flickered closed._

_At the connection, the Glamazon's eyes slowly fell closed as she kissed the superstar back, herself stepping into him slightly before coming to the sudden realization as to what was actually happening – at that moment, pulling away and stepping back. Exhaling a shaky breath as she trailed the tips of her fingers over her lips._

"Listen, I uh.. If this is about yesterday.. I didn't mean to kiss you, these- these voices I've been hearing; they made me do it"

_The diva exclaimed, her words hurried and almost mumbled as she wrapped her hand lightly around her throat – clearly panicking. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, she somewhat shoved passed he superstar and began to run down the hall towards the carpark taking a while to realize that her bag and keys were still in her locker room._

"Shit..."

_She mumbled bitterly to herself as she kept her pace. There was no looking back now._

_Randy stumbled a little as Beth rushed past, biting down against his own lip as he ran his thumb against it. Watching momentarily as the diva ran off, he couldn't help but mentally kick himself before his foot followed what his mind was thinking and attacked the wall. Why did he do that? He had totally made a big dick of himself by going and kissing her, he knew there was some reason—wait a minute! Voices! Woah... There must've been a way he could use that to his advantage, there just had to be...

* * *

_

_As Beth continued down the hallway, the one thing she'd been dreading all day began to re-appear. The voices._

"**You're gonna regret running, I'll make you pay... I'll torture you, make you go insane.. insane.. insane..."**

_A low shriek left her lips as she grabbed at her hair; her eyes snapping closed as the tears began to gather within her eyes causing her pace to quicken. Why was this.. thing haunting her so much? Annoying was such an understatement; it was interfering with her thoughts, controlling her.. they were driving her __**insane**__!_

"Beth! Wait..!"

_The superstar yelled after her as he began to run in the same direction. Catching up to her easily; he slipped his arm around her waist to stop her; being careful not to make her trip and fall over. As soon as Beth felt Randy's arm around her waist, the diva did nothing but struggle. Doing her best to fight out of his grip but for some reason, she just couldn't break it._

"Just leave me alone! I've apologized, what more could you freaking want!"

_She shrieked, the tears slowly seeping from the corners of her eyes as she tried to push Randy's arm away from her but she just couldn't manage it. Not only were these... things making her mentally weak, it seemed to be affecting her physically as well. _

"Let me go!"

_Those three words caused her forehead to burn, her facials scrunching up slightly as her hand shot to her forehead, the tips of her fingers rubbing against the sides of her temple roughly, her struggle slowly coming to a stop._

"**Make him listen to you, put him in his place."**

_A loud scream passed her lips as she squirmed in his grip again, trying to lunge away but still to no avail – his grip only continued to tighten to restrain her. At that moment, she twisted around; placing her hands firmly upon the superstars chest and shoved him backwards with enough force to finally break the grip and send not only him, but herself hurtling towards the floor. _

"**Good girl, maybe, just maybe I'll go a little easier on you tonight.. then again; maybe, just maybe I won't"**

_Another loud scream passed her lips as she grabbed at her hair in a distressed manner, her jaw clenching out of discomfort as she began to push herself backwards. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, the blonde's chest began to heave as she struggled to get a decent breath into her lungs. Finally gaining enough courage to open her eyes, she blinked a few times to clear her blurred vision – a side effect from the burning of her forehead, unfortunately. Shaking her head from side to side in a dazed manner, she focussed her attention on the superstar for a moment; blinking blankly at him as he stirred – whilst she still continued to shuffle backwards._

"**What have I told you about running? You're weak, Phoenix! Weak... Weak.. weak.. weak..."**

_Beth's chest tightened slightly at that last sentence, her shuffling slowly coming to a stop. Last time she ran from something, the voices ate away at her for over two days. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take that, not again. Inhaling deep, heavy breaths before she continued to shuffle backwards again, she was going to take a risk and get away if her conscience didn't get the better of her, or the voices._

"**You're running.. You're a co—"**

_Cutting the voices off, the Glamazon sent her own hand across the side of her face; it seeming to bring a stop to the constant babbling that was going on within her thoughts. Calming herself down somewhat, she got on all fours and crawled towards the superstar as he turned on his side slightly and leaned upwards on his elbow. Biting down against her lower lip in a nervous manner, she slowly approached him._

"...ar- are you okay?"

_She questioned, finding herself next to him all of a sudden and with that, supported him somewhat as she helped him into a sitting position. There didn't seem to be any visible damage, but a fall's a fall. Anything can happen – look at what happened to her at TLC?_

"Yeah, course I am. I'm used to getting pushed around my women half my size"

_Randy replied, a light snigger passing his lips as his icy blue eyes rolled. End sarcasm._

"I'm fine."

_He added with a curt nod of his head, pressing his lips together as he got into a comfortable position; scanning the large red mark on the divas face intently with his eyes. That hadn't been there before, was he like, knocked out for a small period of time or something? Growing curious, his hand ventured towards the blonde's face; resting his fingers over her neck as his thumb trailed across the mark._

"..the question is, are you?"

_Orton questioned, trying to figure out what could make such markings; his eyes narrowing due to his concentration on the thought._

_Beth flinched slightly at the touch, shying away slightly as she began to bit against her lower lip roughly. Uh, how was she suppose to explain it without sounding insane, despite the fact she was slowly, but surely turning that way._

"I had to shut the voices up somehow"

_She murmured, with a sheepish smile before lightly brushing his hand away from her face and shifting backwards a little; pulling one of her legs up and hugging it tightly._

"Listen, I.. I'm sorry for everything that happened yesterday and, whatever just happened now; I didn't mean it I swear, it's the-"

_He words were saddening halted by Randy's finger as it pressed to her lips along with a quiet shh. Her eyebrows gathered, at the middle as a small look of confusion forming on her overly pale features._

"You don't need to apologize if I can do this again"

_Randy murmured huskily, bringing his hand back up to the side of the divas face; gently caressing her cheek before he leaned downwards and tenderly pressed his lips against hers – again; his other hand venturing to her hip and resting there gently._

_Beth inhaled sharply at the connection, her eyes falling closed as she pressed her lips back before she exhaled softly into his lips as her hands ventured up to his neck; lightly hooking around it as her thumbs ran against his jawline._

"**You know what you can do, don't you? You can use him. Use him to get to that title..."**

_Her chest suddenly tightened again causing her to break the lip lock and fall backwards somewhat. Almost gasping for air, she murmured an inaudible 'how?' beneath her breath; actually expecting a response._

"**Third generation, Phoenix. Third generation"**

_The reply baffled her, her face showing her confusion over the matter. Finally getting her breath under control, she snapped back into reality at the realization that Randy's hand was waving in frnt of her face slowly, blinking a few times; she focused her gaze upon him._

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

_Randy questioned in a worried tone as he bit down against his lower lip and shuffled cautiously towards her._

_The Glamazon's head shook from side to side slowly at the questions – keeping what the voices has said to her in the back of her mind._

"Nothing, I just.. that kiss... Wow.."

_She murmured, a giddy smile forming on her lips as she bit down against her own lip in an innocent manner. It was the truth, well.. half of it anyways.

* * *

_

**Okay, here it is! XD I hope it makes some form of that thing we call sense. If it doesn't, well... I'm screwed pree' much. Enjoy! Read & Review peeps.**


	5. Caution: She Hears Voices

**& I'm back ;3 This installment is going to kind of have Beth sort of, take advantage of the situation she's in and start to show that she wants the title and, well.. yeah ;3**

* * *

Five: Caution. She Hears Voices

_A contented sigh passed Beth's lips as they began to purse outwards, her head tilting to the side as she grew more relaxed whilst having her back pressed up against the wall of one of the many hallways within the WWE arena; her ocean-blue coloured eyes lost in the gaze of Randy's as his hands brushed across her posterior slowly. Somehow, she managed to let out a short, girly giggle despite the numb feeling that had been consuming her body as of late – she had the voices to blame for that. Biting down against her lower lip loosely as the superstar's lips began to gently attack the skin of her neck, the diva couldn't help but respond by pushing her midsection up against his, which caused the superstar to smirk lightly._

"Someone's eager"

_He teased playfully as he lightly nibbled on the blonde's earlobe._

_Rolling her eyes in reply, the Smackdown native simply shook her head in reply. All men were the same these days._

"Pfft, you wish; I'm simply returning the favor"

_She purred menacingly as she brushed her fingertips back through her sun-kissed locks to loosen the knots that were starting to form – the only downside of constantly having your hair out and waving around in the breeze. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, the diva tilted her head to the side and gazed lovingly into Randy's eyes. All of a sudden, the voices began to kick it; causing her eyes to widen in panic._

"**Hurry up and use him to get to the top, you know what'll happen if you don't…"**

_At that, the blonde quickly slipped from the superstars grasp and set off down the hallway and around the corner, leaving Randy behind. _

* * *

_Okay, this was just getting weird. That was the third time she'd done that this week? Watching the Glamazon with utter confusion, the superstar began to slowly wander down the hallway in the same direction. He was curious as to what was actually going on in her mind. Was it him? Or was there something else going on? Were people bugging her, or talking shit – which was really nothing new in the backstage areas of a WWE arena. Sighing defeatedly to himself, he brushed his hand back over his head and went to turn around but not before he was pulled from his thoughts via a stiff tap to his shoulder._

"What the hell do you think you're doin', Orton?"

_A husky, Canadian voice scowled; causing the superstar to sharply turn on his to find the current Diva's Champion – Natalya Neidhart. His eyes rolled in a sarcastic manner, what the hell did __**she**__ want?_

"What do you want, shorty?"

_He mumbled in an impatient manner as he pushed his lips to the side – showing his clear disinterest in her. This was more likely than not, going to be a complete and utter waste of his time. He had more important things to do, like find his current play-thing – Beth Phoenix._

"I want to know what you're doin' with Beth; why the hell are you tryin' it on with her?"

_Natalya exclaimed nosily. The girl was her best friend, she had a right to be worried – especially considering the playboy reputation the superstar had with the ladies. Of course, she wanted the New York-Native to be happy but with Randy? Over her goddamn dead freaking body!_

"What is it to do with you, exactly? I didn't realize you were attached to her hip every goddamn second"

_Randy snarled, his upper lip flickering slightly. What did she have to do with his love interests? The whole, "We're both Third Generation" bullshit only covered so much. Not even bothering to stick around, he turned slowly on the heels of his dress shoes and planned to leave – his plan being halted before he could even execute it as Natalya grabbed a hold of his shoulder and spun him around._

"You're Third fucking Generation, you can do way... way better than, that"

_She exclaimed, pointing down the hall towards the back of the Glamazon as she walked down the hall a far ways ahead. _

"That's not a very nice way to speak about a friend"

_He murmured in reply, a sly smirk etching into his lips. This was going to be.. interesting. It'd be something he could spill to Beth and maybe get her even more on his side, in a sense. He still had to get his title back – that was his first and pretty much only priority. _

"I'm just sayin', there's better fish in the sea… if that makes any sense"

_Natalya stated, shifting her weight to her right leg and glaring on the Smackdown diva as she travelled farther and farther away. Her next stop would be to go talk to Beth and get her away from Randy, she was bad for him – and she knew it. C'mon, it was obvious she was just gonna sleep with the guy them dump him the first chance she got._

"You never make sense, now fuck off, don't interfere in my life and stay the fuck away from me"

_Randy sneered lowly before walking forwards, carelessly shoving passed the much smaller WWE employee and wandering off down the hall. He'd worry about Beth later, he had to go blow off some steam before he got himself another warning or suspension. He didn't need that now, not now._

* * *

_After her slight encounter with Randy, the Canadian forwarded herself off down the hall in the direction that Beth had been travelling during her conversation with the easily irritated superstar. Shaking her head as she ran her hand over her the top of her shoulder, the diva turned a few corners and wandered down a few more halls before coming to a relatively dead-end to find a pair of stilettos sticking out from behind a technical box. Biting down against her lower lip, Natalya cautiously stepped down towards the extended limbs._

* * *

_Beth hadn't heard the sound of footsteps, her thoughts and concentration had been on nothing but the constant echoing of voices in her head. Hunched forwards somewhat with her hands covering her ears and eyes tightly shut, she tried to fight through the throbbing pain that was radiating through her head. This… thing seemed to just get worse and worse._

"**Stop being such a wuss, suck it up you worthless, pathetic excuse of a woman"**

_Hissing quietly in reply to the voice, an angered expression overcame her features along with a hearty growl that began to erupt from her lips. Her chest began to heave as she took short breaths, her usually bright blue eyes glassed over as the voices kept ringing through her mind._

"**You are nothing. You never have been and you never, ever will be so stop trying. Not even Randy can help you, no one can help you."**

_At that, the diva let a loud ear-splitting scream to leave her lips. _

_The scream caught Natalya off-guard, causing her to recoil and scrunch up her face in anguish. Damn, whoever it was had a set of lungs on her that's for sure. Making sure her eardrums were still intact as she wriggled her facial muscles around a bit, she continued forward to find Beth curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth as blackened tears began to streak her face._

"What the fuck!"

_Natalya murmured inaudibly beneath her breath as her eyes widened at the sight. Okay, this wasn't exactly how she'd expect to find the Glamazon to tell her to back the fuck off and stop shagging around with Orton. Meh, either way; she was going to tell her._

"Beth, you okay?"

_She questioned lightly as she approached the blonde, pushing her lips to the side._

_Beth's head snapped up almost instantly as the voice managed to flutter past her ears – and the voices which had conveniently gone away. Shaking her head from side to side to bring herself back to reality, the Smackdown diva turned her head slowly towards the Canadian, a small, yet overly fake smile forming on her lips._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just havin' a moment"

_Beth mused in reply, sniffling lowly as she swiped the back of her hand across her cheeks to rid them of the blackened stains even though it was probably more than obvious to Natalya that she'd been crying. Oh well._

"Riight…"

_The Canadian replied, extending the word unnecessarily. She didn't care to be honest, she just wanted Beth away from Randy, and that was exactly what she was going to do._

"..anyway. I need to talk to you about somethin'…"

_She added, quickly sitting herself down beside the Polish descendant, pulling her knees up somewhat and allowing her arms to rest over the top of them. Leaning back, the diva turned her head to face the blonde; she had to figure out how to do this. Was she to be blunt or just ease into it? Blunt seemed to be the easiest way…_

"I want you to stay away from Orton"

_There we go, it was out in the open now. Honesty was always the best policy._

_Beth froze at that, her ocean blue eyes once again glassing over – and as soon as that happened, her head began to throb. Oh, this was not going to a pretty sight. The pain always lead to… __**them**__._

"And why's that?"

_The blonde questioned, trying to remain calm as she allowed her legs to stretch out in front of her. Her chest began to tighten slightly as a sudden wave of anger ran through her veins – for once, not fueled by the voices that consumed her mind on a daily basis._

"You're not good enough for him, he's third generation for cryin' out loud"

_Natalya stated bluntly with an added casual shrug of her shoulders as she repositioned herself so she was sitting to the side somewhat, leaning against her hand. Tilting her head to the side, the blonde's dark emerald eyes scanned Beth closely. Something didn't seem quite right, and she couldn't put her finger on as to what it was._

"Says the one who hits on everything with a pulse despite being in a committed relationship which is still 'strong' after what, nine years now?"

_Beth spat back, a light snarl passing her lips as she jumped to her feet, towering herself over the much smaller diva. A rather, possessed look overcame her ocean-blue coloured eyes – well, she kinda was, in a way._

"**How dare she tell you what to do, she's got no right to boss you around, that's **_**my **_**job. Make her pay, make the bitch pay"**

_The Polish descendent cringed lowly as she lightly clenched her fist and tenderly pressed the bottom of her palm against her forehead and turned herself slightly. Growling beneath her breath, the diva changed her stance, standing side on slightly as she placed one of her feet a little way behind her and clenched her fists._

"So? What I do is my business"

_Natalya snapped back, showing no signs of intimidation what so ever as she got up to her feet and stood toe to toe with Beth, her dark emerald eyes narrowing in a deadly manner._

"Ditto, _bitch_"

_Beth shrieked, drawing her hand back and sending it into the side of the Canadian's jaw, a loud cracking sound echoing through the hallway. Stepping back, she figured that would've satisfied the voice in her head, a light smirk forming on her lips as she watched Natalya tumble to the floor, clutching the side of her face. _

_Natalya, she was shocked; and even that was an understatement. Trailing her fingertips across the skin of her jaw to inspect the bone of any breaking but if she did find anything, she probably wouldn't have been able to process it. _

"Butt out of my life, Natalya; I don't interfere in yours so don't fucking interfere in mine? Got it?"

_The Glamazon snarled, her eyes glassing over monetarily, a slight shine radiating from one side to the other. Tilting her head back, the blonde pursed her lips outwards and pushed her fingers back through her hair._

"Got it!"

_She repeated with an added growl, quickly earning a nod of acceptance from the current Divas Champion before she turned on her heels and cockily strutted down the hall. Flexing her fingers, Beth went to push through a door before she suddenly blacked out; her body becoming limp as she feebly slumped up against the paneling of the door._

"**You're pathetic. One hit? Is that all you got? Are you really as pathetic as everyone says you are? As worthless as they all believe? It's all true, you **_**are**_** pathetic, you **_**are **_**worthless"**

_Beth snarled to herself, her jaw clenching as a dangerous wave of anger ran through her body causing her to push up quickly from her rather vulnerable state. Growling as she stormed back over towards the struggling Canadian, she quickly sent her foot into her midsection before she grabbed her by the hair and swung her into the wall._

"You think I'm pathetic, huh? You think I'm fucking worthless? She's the pathetic, the worthless one. Just look at her… Look at the fear in her eyes, look at how week she is…"

_The Glamazon purred, the words rolling off of her tongue as she dropped down to her knees in front of the fallen diva, grabbing a handful of her hair and wrenching it away from her before grabbing a hold of her jaw roughly with the other hand. She probably seemed like a complete, and utter lunatic. There was only herself and Natalya around, no one else to talk to. Well, other than this thing that had taken refuge inside her mind._

"You think I'm messed up? Look at her? Look into her eyes. She's the worst of them… Ona przynosi to diva "rejon down. Przedstawia ona że jest ona bardzo źle nazwa, sposób ona suknie, sposób ona działa i sama prowadzi? Jeżeli Jestem messed rezerwacji, co jest ona wówczas? Jak? Psychicznie zakłócony, i niestabilne?"

_Subconsciously rambling off in her native tongue, Beth slammed Natalya face-first into the concrete floor several times before flipping her over._

"You made a big, big mistake, Neidhart"

_She murmured in a demonic tone, an equally as demonic smirk crawling onto her pale lips before she sat over the smaller blonde and began to send her fist into her face numerous times._

"You're a psychotic fucking bitch, Beth!"

_Natalya finally shrieked, trying her best to defend herself but lashing out with her hands but completely missing their intended target so she just resorted to covering her face with her arms. She didn't really have a chance to do much else._

"Tell me something I don't kn—"

_The Glamazon's words were cut short as someone's arms wrapped around her waist and ripped her off of the champion. Kicking out viciously, she tried to break free of the grip of Natalya's anonymous savior. There were no tattoos on the arms, so it wasn't Randy. He'd probably just leave her too it._

"Beth, calm the fuck down!"

_The voice was a clear give-away. Cody fucking Rhodes. Her ocean blue eyes rolled in an annoyed manner as she continued to struggle within his grip, pounding her clenched fists down against his arms before digging her acrylics roughly into the skin, taking a few moments she finally drew blood which lead him releasing her – but not without some sort of revenge on her part._

"Ass hole"

_She sneered, her upper lip curling before cracking her fist against his jaw too. Watching him stumble, a satisfied smirk formed on her lips as she began to back away from the pair of generationals with a triumphant jump to her step as she ran her fingers back through her hair. _

_Once she was sure that she would be out of ear shot of the two, she finally allowed herself to succumb to the voices._

"Happy now?"

"**Possibly…"**

"The bitch has another thing comin' if she thinks she can mess with me, I'm the Glamazon after all"

"**That's right, and what does she have that you **_**want, **_**that you overly **_**desire**_**?"**

"The Unified Divas Championship"

"**And how are you gonna get it?"**

"By completely destroying her pathetic, whiny little ass into next fucking week"

"…**with who's help?"**

"Randy. Fucking. Orton. And she better believe it…"

_After having that brief little conversation with her new 'friend', Beth turned on her heels and set off down the hall, not giving the Neidhart another thought. She had other things on her mind – shockingly, other than the Diva's Title. Randy Orton. The man seemed to have a rather, eerie hold on her. It was, invigorating to say the least. But that wouldn't matter for long, as soon as she got the title – with his help of course; she'd simply flick him away like the remains of a cigarette butt. The many thoughts that currently ran through her mind about her plans caused a loud, evil cackle to pass her lips as she turned the corner. Now, no one was safe._

* * *

**This was interesting to write. I was all O_O :L But it's all gees, I like it so I hope all yous do as well. I'm really into this story so expect this one to the one that's updated more than most. Enjoy! (: Oh and read & review ^_^**


	6. Tip Of The Iceberg

**Yes, another chapter! Ha. Sorry for lacking, not had much ideas for it and I've been snowed down with homework and school stuff, so yeah. Hopefully I can get more up on this asap. Enjoy! Btw, this one's practically based on Beth.**

* * *

Six: Tip of the Iceberg

_Beth paced back and forth not too far from the curtain leading out to the ring, her hand wrapped around the other wrist as she rotated it slightly. The voices had somewhat disappeared since her encounter with Natalya a couple weeks ago, having made sure she kept her distance to be sure nothing like that happened again. It felt, strange not having a voice eating away at her like she had for the past little while. Huffing outwards, the diva glanced down the hallway to find her tag team partner for the night hesitantly coming her way – who could blame her after the way she'd attacked her. Biting down against her lower lip, the Glamazon simply lowered her head and turned away slightly as she continued to make sure she maintained composure._

"I can't believe I'm teaming with you tonight"

_The Canadian spat bitterly in Beth's direction as she neared her; placing her title on the near-by trestle table that was by the curtain. Stretching slightly, she narrowed her dark emerald eyes in an unamused manner towards the blonde, sneering before turning her back. _

_God, that seemed worse that than the voices! Allowing her eyes to fall shut, she inhaled sharply through her nose as a thought ran through her mind – maybe, just maybe this thing that had been consuming her as of late had finally disappeared? The thought 'caused her lips to flick at the corners into a small smile before turning to face Natalya, a guilty look instantly donning her pale features._

"Listen, Nattie I—"

"Shut up, Beth. I don't wanna hear it! After what you did to me, you're lucky I'm even talking to you anymore."

_Okay, she did have a point there. What Beth had done was unforgiveable and to be honest, she wouldn't blame Natalya if she never talked to her again outside of work. Exhaling quietly, the blonde took a few moments to gather her thoughts, carefully thinking about what she was going to say so she didn't make things worse – and actually seemed believable because there was no way in hell she was going to explain the whole voices taking her over thing to her, it'd make her sound like she belonged in a mental institution, and honestly she probably did. But that wasn't the point._

_Biting down against her lower lip, the diva brushed her fingers back through her hair slowly before she linked her fingers together in front of her._

"Are you going to let me talk or just be a spiteful bitch!"

"What makes you think I should even listen to you? After the shit you said, I should be beating the crap out of you right now but no, I'm not going to sink to your level – you're not worth it, Be—"

"Just shut up already, god. I want to freaking apologize for what I did, but you make it so fucking hard to do. You have no idea what's been going on in my life. I'm stressed, annoyed, tired, exhausted, struggling, scared... every fucking thing that describes all that and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

_After saying all that, Beth felt slightly relieved, but she knew nothing she actually said would ever make up for what she'd done. Shaking her head from side to side slightly, the Glamazon threw her hands up above her head; her music blaring through the arena. Talk about saved by the bell. Without waiting for the Canadian to reply, Beth left her and walked out to the ring – acting as if nothing had happened. Doing the usual pose and flip off of the top turnbuckle, she focussed her attention on the curtain as Natalya's music played, the crowd roaring as she made her way to the ring. Allowing a small smile to form on her lips, she hoped that this wouldn't be awkward._

_Stepping back as Natalya stepped into the ring, a slight nervous feeling began to rise up from the pit of her stomach. Watching carefully, the Canadian came in for an embrace, Beth instinctively wrapped her arms around the champion, and huffed outwards. Okay, that was a start, kinda._

"Don't worry hun, we all get that way sometimes. I'll just make sure that I'm ready to kick your ass back next time"

_Natalya whispered quietly, pressing her teeth down against her lower lip as she released her grip and lightly rubbed her shoulder._

"Let's kick some Bella butt"

_The Canadian mused, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and lightly biting down against it as she handed her title over to the ref._

_Beth sniggered at that slightly, her eyes rolling as she pursed her lips outwards; this was going to be fun; well, for her and Natalya anyways – the Bella's were nothing compared to these two as a team. Watching as the pair strutted to the ring, the blonde stepped up on the ropes, leaning over them slightly as she pointed at the two._

"You're goin' down girls, you're goin' down"

_She mused loudly only to receive that stupid L for loser sign in reply. Rolling her eyes, the diva stepped off the ropes and wandered over to Natalya._

"I'mma go first, bub"

_Beth stated quietly, patting the Canadian on the shoulder as she stepped out onto the apron, almost instantly cheering away as the bell rang; a slight glint formed in the blonde's eye as she got ready to lock up with the Bella – unable to tell which. Rolling her eyes at what she was now going to refer to as an 'it', the Glamazon went to lock up, quickly breaking it and hitting the Latina with a stiff clothesline, knocking her down quickly. Pursing her lips outwards, she waited as she scrambled to her feet before hitting another, and another, following the third one with an axe-handle before striding around the ring, all hyped up and striking her pose; going in for another clothesline, but ducked; lifting the Bella up on her shoulder, turning to her corner and charging towards it; the Bella's back connecting with the turnbuckles roughly. With that, she tagged in the Canadian who simply continued the dominance._

"C'mon Nattie; you got her!"

_The Glamazon exclaimed, bouncing from side to side on the apron with a large smile on her face – that was until that good ol' burning feeling returned. Her facials scrunched up in pain as she turned slightly, the base of her palm pushing against her forehead in hope to force it away – but it didn't really work. Breathing heavily, the diva clenched her jaw tightly and closed her eyes._

"Fuck off..."

_She mumbled bitterly beneath her breath before feeling the presence of someone with her – her head snapping up slightly to find the Canadian on the other side of the ropes._

"You okay?"

_Natalya questioned, keeping an eye on the fallen Bella who was struggling to get to her feet._

"Yeah, just.. a headache all of a sudden; I'll be fine"

_She mused with an affirmative nod of her head, forcing a smile just to get Natalya to focus on the match – which she did, thankfully. Taking in deep breaths, the diva began to encourage the Canadian before the one thing she hated had finally decided to return._

"**What are you doing! You're supposed to be destroying her, ripping her to shreds... Maybe I was wrong to let you do this by yourself."**

_A loud shriek left the divas lips, her hand gripping the middle rope as she crouched down with her palm pushed against her forehead again. This was not happening, not now! Breathing heavily, the blonde found herself almost gasping for air as she feebly pulled herself up to her feet – ignoring the fact everyone, even the Bella's were giving her a weird look. Focusing her gaze in ring, she made herself ignore the pain burning through her temple and extended her hand out to Natalya who seemed to want to tag out. _

_Upon the tap, the Glamazon quickly entered the ring, a surge of energy running through her as she unleashed on the defenceless Bella. Getting her down to the mat, Beth got down on her knee with her foot on one side of her, grabbing her black locks before sending her fist into her face several times before the disqualification count started. Reluctantly getting up, the diva bent down somewhat, playing out the 'Bring it' taunt with her hands as she waited for her to get to her feet. As soon as the Bella did, she kicked her in the gut before spinning her around and lifting her up for the GlamSlam, only to receive a kick to the gut from the other twin causing her to drop her sister. Moments later, the fresher Bella was tagged in and began an assault on Beth which was quickly halted as she shoved her back and headed for the corner, the burning in her head was just getting way, way too much. _

_Slapping the Canadian's hand, Beth again stepped out onto the apron, crouching down slightly; the blonde removed her focus from her surroundings, pressing her hand to her forehead again before a pair of feet hit her side, knocking her off the turnbuckle, her head smacking against the steel steps – something that would've knocked any sane person out cold, the only problem was; she wasn't sane, she was far, far from it. _

_Groaning lowly, the blonde pushed herself up a little as the voices began to buzz around in her head, it seemed like every single person in the arena was talking to her at once. Turning onto her back, she pushed the base of her palms against her forehead and kicked her feet in a near tantrum like manner. Breathing heavily, she simply laid there as the bell rang – hopefully, Natalya had managed to get the pin fall. A small smile flicked onto the corners of her lips as the Canadian's music rang through the arena, only to be 'punished' by the thing in her mind as her head began to burn again._

"Fuck off! Fuck off! Fuck off!"

_She screamed loudly, rolling onto her side as she half curled up into a ball; a single arm wrapping around her stomach as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. This was not happening, it couldn't be. It just could. Surely, in the next few minutes and everything that had happened would be nothing but a dream – but she didn't. At that moment, all she wanted to do was crawl under the ring to get away from the crowd, but she couldn't even find the strength to move, her body was consumed with the buzzing of voices whirring around in her mind. Breathing heavily, she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder pettily, and due to her newly acquired instincts, she shoved the hand off and crawled into the corner of the barricades, pushing herself into it as she grabbed roughly at the roots of her hair; her usually flawless make-up beginning to run down her cheeks. _

"Beth, what's wrong! Are you hurt! Are you okay?"

_The Canadian exclaimed in a panicked voice as she shuffled over to the cowering Glamazon, placing her title behind her before she lifted Beth's chin with the tip of her finger as her dark emerald eyes scoured her body in search of any obvious injuries – nothing. Her eyebrows gathered at the centre as she allowed her body to shift to the side so she was sitting down, with that; she brushed a lock of Beth's hair back behind her ear._

"I don't know... It- It's like I'm possessed, I hear voices... They make me do things I don't want to do; I hate it, I want it to stop"

_The blonde exclaimed a little too loud for comfort as she burst into a fresh batch of tears, the moisture flowing rapidly from her dullened eyes. _

_Natalya wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to respond to that and did the only thing she could think of and that was hug her. Wrapping her arms tightly around the older blonde, the Canadian tried to comfort her as best she could considering the circumstances. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, she allowed the tips of her fingers to brush through her own blonde locks as she tried to actually process everything. Voices! Really! Sounds like something Orton would deal with... Ugh, Orton. This was all his fault._

"I'mma kill Randy for doing this to you..."

_She mused quietly so the fans above the pair wouldn't hear it._

_At that very moment, Beth's head snapped upwards, a confused look etching into her pale features as she ran her thumb under her eyes._

"What makes you think this is his fault? I had.. this thing long before he came alo—"

_Beth's words were interrupted by a sudden hiss that began to pass her lips, the pain burning within her forehead, and as always voices followed._

"**What are you doing? You want her title, don't you? Why are you even being nice to her, huh? She's your enemy, unless you want me to force you into a mental institution."**

_Her eyes widened at that as she focused her gaze on Natalya, lightly pushing away from her as she exhaled shakily. No, she was not going to give into this thing, she couldn't; could she? Huffing outwards as her chest began to heave, the Polish descendant scrambled to her feet and began to run up the ramp, constantly glancing over her shoulder, her gaze momentarily meeting that of a rather confused Canadian she'd left in her wake. _

_No letting her sight turn behind her again, the diva made it to the top of the ramp before she stopped dead in her tracks, in some form of trance like state – she'd been this way before, and it had not ended prettily. Blinking blankly a few times, she forced herself to walk forwards._

_Confusion had consumed Natalya enough to force her to run after the blonde – especially when she stopped at the top of the ramp. Rushing after her tag team partner, she allowed her hand to rest gingerly upon her upper bicep lightly._

"Beth, are you okay?"

_Okay, a stupid question._

_The mere touch caused Beth to freeze in place; inhaling sharply through her nose, the blonde spun around with a rather possessed look in her eye. Stepping forwards, Beth pushed the Canadian back towards the ring until she had nowhere to go. It was around that moment she grew semi-conscious of what she was doing. Fluttering her eyes slightly, the diva hastily took a step back before she turned and forced her body to run up the ramp despite the voice that was echoing in her mind._

"**You're a coward. You deserve to be put through nothing but pain and suffering. If you truly wanted that title, you would've ripped her to shreds; it just shows that your priorities aren't what they should be... should be... should be..."**

_Allowing another loud shriek to pass her lips the Glamazon disappeared backstage, mazing through the numerous corridors and hallways until she found what seemed to be a secluded, near-abandoned area of the area. Quickly concealing herself behind a technical box, she allowed herself to collapse down to the floor, pushing her fingers back through her hair and gripped tightly at her roots, only seconds later feeling the presence of camera's and people around her filming. Lovely. Sniffling slightly, she was unable to contain her emotion and tears began to stream down her cheeks._

"**You're week... helpless... defenceless... worthless. You're nothing, you don't deserve to be anything more than just a failure; that's all you'll be for the rest of your life. I hope you enjoy living as a waste of space... of space..."**

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

_She yelled loudly, her eyes snapping shut. Her body tensed slightly as she felt someone's arms wrap around her tightly. The grip wasn't strong enough to be Randy, so it had to be Natalya. Sniffling slightly, the diva buried her face into the champions shoulder and hugged her tightly back. What else could she do? After a little while, the tears dispersed and her breathing had calmed – that was until he chest completely stopped moving, as if her body had just shut down on her – but this had happened before, in fact, it was eerily similar to what had happened last time she'd been in Natalya's presence, only this time there was no blackout. She was wide awake. A sudden wave of anger ran through body causing it to shudder slightly. Quickly shoving the Calgarian away, Beth jumped to her feet, and began to back away._

"Don't touch me.."

_She snarled bitterly, pointing her perfectly manicured fingertip towards the Canadian as a look of pure hatred etched into her features. _

"Beth, what the he—"

_Natalya's words were cut off suddenly as Beth sent her foot into the side of her jaw with a look that could kill. Snarling lowly beneath her breath, the Polish descendant found her mind swimming with ways to torture her 'friend'. Smirking sinisterly at some of them, she grabbed a handful of Natalya's hair and pulled her to her feet only to end up receiving an elbow to her midsection. Doubling over momentarily, the diva quickly righted herself, only briefly hindered by the hit before she hit the Canadian with a stiff uppercut sending her straight to the floor. _

"I swear to god, if you come near me again I will rip you limb from limb blondie; trust me on that. You've got what I want, and I will do everything in my power to get it, to get that title around my waste"

_The Glamazon exclaimed forcefully, as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her midsection, spinning her around before she was pushed up against the wall. Clenching her jaw tightly, the diva glanced upwards at the assailant with narrowed eyes before a small smirk flicked up onto the corners of her lips._

"Why, hello there"

_She purred, leaning upwards and pressing her lips against Orton's in a rough manner; her arms draping over his shoulders before dropping so her hands were resting on his side, which allowed the tips of her acrylics to dig into his bare skin lightly._

_For some reason, Randy liked this more psychotic side of Beth – he didn't care what was causing it; but he liked it. More than he probably should've but if it meant he'd get laid whenever he wanted like he had been the past few weeks, he hoped that the Glamazon's new 'side' stayed around for a long, long time. Sniggering slightly, the superstar bit down against her lip and pulled away from the lip lock before gently shoving the blonde back into the wall a little which got him a small groan in reply._

"What's your beef with Neidhart?"

_He questioned, brushing a lock of Beth's hair out of her face as he trailed his hands up and down her side's teasingly; his head tilting to the side as he waited for her reply._

"She's got that title, and I want it – so as of now, she's locked in the crosshairs of the Glamazon's focus"

_She mused, her tone almost a dangerous one as she shifted her body slightly; her lips pursing outwards a little ways before she pressed them against his jaw line lightly before she reconnected their lips, only for him to break the kiss again causing her to pout childishly._

"Not in public..."

_He sniggered, he obviously had other intentions. With that, he picked the blonde up and forced her legs to wrap around his body as he carried her off down the hallway. He could feel the eyes behind them staring daggers into his back – it obviously coming from Natalya. It caused him to scoff loudly as he forwarded to his locker room. He had more important things to worry about than that whiney little Canadian. For example, getting his title back, and making sure Beth's new persona hung around._

* * *

**Wooo, another chapter done and dusted. Hope yous like it. I have a plan for the rest of the story, so fingers crossed you guys are still interested in this. Hahah. Read & Reviewww! ^_^**


	7. Danger Zone

**Hullo there. Yush, another chapter – finally. Haha, I've had quite a few ideas for this story so its like, go go go all the time, haha. This one is kinda intense, maybe.. slightly. Lulz.**

* * *

Seven: Danger Zone.

_Beth leaned over the basin as she stared intently at her reflection in the mirror; her ocean blue eyes were dull, her pale skin had turned a sickly colour and the effects of her not having eaten in days was evident in her facial structure. She really didn't like the person that was looking back at her, in fact she hated it. She wanted to go back to the way she'd been before the voices had begun to eat away at her constantly. She had no control over her life anymore, she had to do what the voices said or they just wouldn't stop otherwise. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, she pushed away from the basin and left the bathroom, it was her safest bet from sending her fist into the mirror which probably would've ended up happening if she'd waited any longer to leave. Huffing out a defeated breath, she pulled the cuffs of her jumper over her hands and made her way into the living area of her Tampa home. It was a mess, and even that was an understatement. The only thing that hadn't been thrown out of place was the TV – thankfully. Chewing on the inside of her lower lip, the diva found an empty, undamaged spot on the sofa to bury herself into._

_Staring blankly at the wall littered with holes that stood in front of her, the blonde bit down against her lower lip tightly as a singular tear trickled down her cheek. She didn't like this, not in the least. The voices, the torture.. everything! It was at that thought that the blonde began to weep quietly to herself, burying her face into the palm of her hands in an attempt to muffle the sound from any of those door-to-door salesmen in case they decided today was the day they were going to annoy her with 'must have products'. All she wanted right now was to be with Randy, and only him – no one else._

* * *

_Randy paced back and forth within his hotel room, his mind flashing back to the same person over, and over, and over again – Beth. He just couldn't help himself. The girl had him hooked, and there was no way out of it. Trailing the tips of his fingers across his lower lip gingerly, the superstar allowed a defeated sigh to pass his lips – he was falling for her, he was sure of it, but there would be no way in hell he'd admit it, not even to her personally. Banging his clenched fist against the doorframe of the bedroom, the superstar leaned his back up against it and slid down to the floor. He hadn't seen the Glamazon in days and not only did he miss her, he sick to death with worry. She hadn't called or contacted anyone in any shape or form - not even her brother, or Shelly and Aaron which was unusual to say the least._

"There's something wrong"

_He murmured quietly to himself as he draped his arms over his knees. There was nothing he could really do though; she had no idea where she was or where she was staying for that matter. Despite the fact that WWE was in Tampa, he didn't think she'd be at the most obvious place, after all the blonde hadn't travelled with either brand for over a week now – which either meant she'd been released and no one but her knew, or she'd actually been granted leave. _

"I have to find her"

_Randy mumbled to himself, grabbing his keys and a jacket before leaving his hotel room and practically ran to the parking lot. Jumping in his rental car, the superstar drove around Tampa in hope he could find Beth's house. He'd only seen her house once but surely he'd know it if he saw it, right? Biting down against his lip lightly, the superstar drove through the streets slowly in hope. Groaning lowly, the former Champion pulled the car over to the side of the road and thumped his head against the steering wheel. This was pointless; he was never going to find it. Glancing around the area he was in, the superstars icy blue eyes scanned the house fronts, doubling back to one of them. It looked vaguely familiar._

"Worth a shot"

_He mumbled to himself, shrugging casually as he pulled his large frame out of the car. Trudging across the road, Randy merely stared at the house in hope it was her. He needed to see her, just too know that she was okay. Pressing his teeth down against his lower lip; he made his way up the stairs and found himself gazing blankly at the door. He was probably going to make a complete fool of himself, but oh well. Sighing quietly to himself, he allowed his knuckles to brush against the panelling of the door and stepped backwards and waited, just waited._

* * *

_Beth jumped as there was a sudden knock at the door, her eyes widening heavily as she curled even tighter into a ball. Biting down against her lower lip harshly, she tried to gain some form of motivation to get up and see who it was. But for some reason, she really didn't want to know. She was all confused; she really didn't know what to do. After a while, the diva figured that they'd gone considering that they'd not knocked again. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip as she upped to her feet, she slowly wandered towards the door, looking through the little peephole in the door to find Randy sitting on the veranda. Stumbling back a few steps, the diva couldn't help but be taken aback by the fact that he was there. It was.. weird. She'd been thinking about him for the past god knows how long and now he'd turned up on her door step. Trailing her tongue across her upper lip, she fixed her gaze upon the door handle and hesitantly reached for it. She wasn't sure if she should open it or not. Huffing outwards, the blonde trailed her fingers back through her hair slowly and pulled it over one shoulder; she was going to open it, she just had to. Pressing her lips together, the Glamazon turned the handle and gently pushed the door so it swung it open enough. _

_Watching as Randy's head snapped up, the blonde merely bowed her head and wrapped her arms around herself tightly only to be embraced seconds later by Randy's arms. Burying herself into his chest, she tried her best to maintain her emotions but it was just too hard. After a few moments of pure silence, tears began to stream down Beth's cheeks as she grasped a hold of the superstar._

"I hate this, I really hate this"

_She murmured, her voice cracking halfway through her sentence. She hated showing so much emotion; it just never felt right to her. Pressing her lips together lightly, she tried to stop herself from crying, and stop herself from looking and feeling so weak. _

"Surely it has to end soon, it just has too"

_Randy whispered, his words followed by a gentle sigh as he pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead. There wasn't anything he could do. It was all in her head, and it's not like he could go and get into her mind – that was physically impossible. Trailing his fingers back through her hair, the superstar tried to think of ways to calm her down; and being male there was only one thing that really came to mind. With that, the superstar lifted her chin upwards with the tip of his finger before lightly pressing his lips against hers as he lightly brushed the small of her back with his hand as he intensified the lip lock. _

_Beth had been somewhat taken aback by that, she definitely hadn't been expecting it. Going along with if for a few moments the Glamazon pulled away and lowered her head and released her grip on the superstar._

"...don't"

_She mumbled beneath her breath before retreating back into her house, shutting the door behind her but not locking it which was a mistake on her part as Randy merely followed her inside. Rolling her eyes at the sound of his footsteps behind her, she really didn't care at this point. Yeah, the point in getting with the guy was to use him but not in the way he seemed to want her. Huffing outwards through her nose, the blonde tried to strategize as to how she could get back on track because maybe, just maybe... if she won the title these voices would leave? It seemed like a possibility considering the fact that the title was the whole reason they seemed to be around. They nagged her about it constantly._

_Sitting herself back down on the sofa, she pulled her legs up and hugged them tightly before allowing her attention to turn to Orton._

"Why are you here exactly? I would've called you if I wanted you here"

_The blonde mumbled in a bitter tone as she brushed her fingers back through her hair. Yeah, that sounded ungrateful but she couldn't care less. After a few minutes of silence, the Polish descendant felt a sudden burning sensation against her forehead. Wincing in pain, she pushed her fingertip against her temple and hissed lowly. Not now..._

"**Are you scared, Elizabeth? Are you scared he's going to hurt you? Are you scared you're not going to get what you want? That you're not going to get to the title? Well, at this rate... you'll ****never**** get that title, you're worthless. Nothing more, nothing less"**

_That just made the blonde want to cry again. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip harshly; the diva tried to ignore the pain, and the voices. But nothing ever worked – not even Randy. Sniffling lightly; she allowed her fragile frame to fall to the side and just curled tightly into a ball. There was nothing else she could do. _

"...Beth?"

_Randy murmured after what seemed like hours of silence to him. This always seemed to happen at some point or another when they were together, she'd hiss and then curl up and just remain silent and do nothing else. __**It must've been the voices. **__Sighing heavily, the superstar ran his hand back over his hair and lightly wrapped his hand around his neck. Things were getting way out of hand. All he'd wanted was a little play thing that'd help him get back to the title but that had turned into more, a lot more. Sitting himself down next to the blonde, Randy hesitantly rested his hand upon the small of her back and rubbed it soothingly. It's all he could think of doing._

"...what?"

_Beth mumbled back, her voice almost inaudible as she clenched her jaw tightly. She wanted... no, she needed that Divas Championship and she was going to do everything she could to get to it. She didn't really care if it meant completely obliterating Natalya at this point; it just had to be done before this... thing took her over anymore than it already had. It was at that moment, the divas vision went completely black._

"Tell me what to do, please. I want to help you but I have no idea what to do..."

_The superstar exclaimed, his voice laced with worry that he was unable to hide at this point. Biting on the inside of his lip, he wrapped both arms around Beth's waist and pulled her upright. She felt... limp; like she'd passed out or something. Resting her back down; he leaned forwards and brushed her hair out of her face to get a proper look. Everything seemed okay. She was breathing, just her eyes were shut._

"Beth? Babe, wake up"

_He whispered delicately as he gently shook her shoulder. Okay, maybe the whole, 'babe' part was unnecessary, but it just slipped out. He couldn't help it. Pressing his lips together, his icy blue orbs watched as Beth's eyes slowly fluttered open a large wave of relief running through his body. Allowing a small smile to flick onto the corner of his lips, the superstar softly brushed his thumb across her cheek._

"..huh? What happened?"

_The diva murmured in a rather confused tone; the last thing she remembered was Randy calling her name and then herself responding with 'What?' Groaning to herself, the Polish descendant pushed herself up somewhat only to lose all strength and thump back down against the cushioning. Huffing outwards lightly, she made a decision then to just stay there. It seemed her best bet._

_A quiet chuckle left Orton's lips as he watched the blonde, allowing his arms to re-wrap themselves around her waist before he pulled her into the upright position; pulling her a little more towards him so her fragile frame rested against his. Resting his head against the top of hers as he adjusted his grip, the third generation superstar gently pressed his lips to her temple and sighed._

"You were asleep for like two seconds"

_As soon as Randy said that, Beth knew exactly what had happened – another blackout. Something the voices just loved to put her through on what seemed to be a daily basis. Rolling her eyes, she allowed herself to snuggle into the superstar's sides, her own arms wrapping around his midsection. Pursing her lips outwards; the Smackdown diva bowed her head and bit down against her lower lip harshly. _

"..I.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You must think I'm insane... Well, I am really.."

_She mused, a sarcastic yet rather awkward laugh passing her lips as she diverted her attention to the floor._

"**Insane? That's an understatement. You're mentally unstable, you're borderline schizophrenic."**

_Hissing lowly, the blonde's hand shot to her head. Resisting the urge to let tears fall from her eyes from the burning sensation in her forehead, the diva merely breathed heavily through her teeth and tried to fight through it._

_Randy could tell she was in pain, it was obvious in how tense she'd suddenly become within his grasp. It was at that moment a somewhat, sick thought ran through her mind. He could use all this, this insanity to his advantage. There just had to be a way to do it, all he had to do now was figure out how. Allowing a sly smirk to flick onto the corners of his lips; he allowed his fingers to run through her slightly tangled blonde locks before letting his hand trail down to her side. Gripping at her hip gently as he pulled her in close, the superstar allowed a relaxing breath to pass his lips before glancing down at the blonde._

"The pain gone yet?"

_He questioned sympathetically as he used his other hand to brush her hair out of her face. Receiving a nod in reply, the superstar allowed a soft smile to form on his lips before he leant down and lightly tapped Beth's lips with his, lightly biting on her lower lip as he pulled away. Staring into her eyes, the former Champion noticed something that was definitely different to when she'd first arrived – her eyes were now bright blue, like they normally were. He could've sworn they'd been a slightly greyish tone before... or was he imagining things? _

_Having been rather mesmerized by Orton's icy coloured eyes, Beth hadn't been paying all much attention to the buzzing of voices in her ear. Looks like she found something to drown them out, but what would happen when he wasn't there?_

"It comes and goes, I've learned to deal with it... kinda"

_The blonde mused, her voice a little raspy as she gently caressed Orton's face and returned the favour; lightly pressing her lips up against his. His lips were so soft, and tender; it was incredible. Biting down against her lower lip innocently as she pulled away; the diva tilted her head to the side and allowed her fingertip to trail down the fabric of the superstar's shirt. Apart from the voices, her mind had been buzzing with ideas as too how she could get Orton to help her get the title; one in particular had definitely appealed to her most._

"You know how... you lost your title, and I want the Divas Championship?"

_She questioned, pursing her lips outwards lightly as she focused her gaze on the movement of her finger._

"Yeah..?"

"We should like... help each other somehow."

_It'd been as if Beth had read his mind. He'd been thinking the exact same thing, but little did he know she'd been thinking about it all for about the same amount of time as him, but of course he'd been oblivious to it. It'd been all the voices doing after all. Randy's eyebrow arched upwards a little bit at that statement. What did she mean, exactly? He knew what he'd mean by saying that but was it the same way she was thinking? He couldn't be too sure._

"...what do you mean?"

_Orton questioned, allowing his hand to trail down the divas side before resting on her upper thigh. Watching a small smirk form on the blonde's lips, he couldn't help but snigger beneath his breath – he loved to get that sort of reaction from her, he wasn't exactly sure why. _

"Well... ya' know. We both want one thing, right? The Championship; and maybe just maybe I could help you get your title back and you can help me get the Diva's Championship around my waist"

_Beth mused in a sultry tone as she lightly tapped her finger against the material of his shirt before trailing it up his chest and resting it against his lip, hooking the tip of it around his lower lip as she sniggered quietly._

"I mean, I could easily distract a referee while you do something to make sure you win and surely you'd be able to distract Natalya or somethin' for me in return"

_She explained quietly as she allowed her body to cuddle into Orton's side, her hand resting on his midsection. Surely he'd go for that. Who wouldn't accept help to get a title, like seriously? Pursing her lips outwards; the blonde allowed a quiet sigh to pass her lips followed by a quiet yawn._

"I think that's an amazing idea"

_Randy murmured, a quiet chuckle following his words as he gently caressed the side of the blonde's face; leaning down at an awkward angle he gently placed her lips against hers for a good minute; unable to stop himself from smirking as she gasped inwards heavily. Pulling away, he allowed his fingertips to brush back into her hair, lightly tangling his hand within her lengthy blonde locks and tilting her head back._

"...and this"

_He mused, leaning back down and pressing his lips against her a little rougher than he did previous, pushing his body against hers a little and slipping his free arm around the small of her back. Keeping the lip lock up for a lot longer than before, the superstar finally pulled away; gently biting down against her lower lip for the added effect._

"...that was me showing you how much I love you"

_He added, having not registered the words he just said in his mind for a good minute. One he did realize, his eyes widened slightly. Did he really just say that? Something he swore he never would! Crap. _

_Beth's jaw dropped at that. She definitely wasn't expecting him to say that, especially now. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, the blonde tried to comprehend what he actually just said. Did he really mean it? Did he really, legitimately love her? Or was he just throwing the words around because she hated that, no she loathed it. Taking in a deep breath, the diva lifted her gaze to the stare of Orton's icy blue eyes with a look of hope and confusion. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to believe that or not and it was kind of hard to considering his reputation. _

"...I hope you're joking"

_She murmured quietly, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat as she exhaling roughly through her nose. As much as she wanted to believe it, she just couldn't._

"I... I kinda wish I was"

_He mumbled awkwardly in reply as he huffed outwards and brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it roughly with his palm as he let out a defeated sigh. There was no point in trying to cover it up now really; he'd spilled it in the worst way possible – a believable way. Trailing his tongue across his lower lip he just lowered his head not in shame, but in guilt of not telling her sooner – the thing is, would it stay that way __**after**__ he had the title? Honestly, he didn't want to love her – she'd just get in the way of his work and surely she felt the same way. After all, Beth had always prided herself on her work._

"Umm... Okay"

_The diva mused, her eyes lowering to the floor as she huffed out. What was she supposed to say to that because she really didn't know. Biting down against her lip harshly, the only thing that came to mind was in Polish._

"Chcę powiedzieć to samo, naprawdę. Ale nie mogę. Głosy pozwoli mi na to i naprawdę nie może uporać się z kolejną noc tortur, naprawdę, naprawdę nie mogę."

_Her voice cracked half way through that, something she wished she could take back almost instantly. Pressing her lips together, the diva merely got to her feet and vanished into her room; closing and locking the door behind her before she backed up to the opposite wall. A quiet squeak left her lips as her back hit the wall. Sliding to the ground, the blonde allowed her hands to rest on the bottom half of her face, she could feel them shaking against her skin and it was at that moment she realized it wasn't just her hands shaking, it was her entire body. Hugging her knees to her chest tightly, she kept her eyes fixed on the doorhandle. Yeah, it was locked but still; Randy could get through it with ease. After a few moments of silence, the diva could feel an all too familiar burning sensation in her forehead._

"**You're pathetic. Running away from three words. What's wrong with you? Oh, that's right.. everything is wrong with you. Everything.. Everything.. **_**Everything**_**"**

_Beth burst into tears as soon as the voice had finished its echo. She just couldn't help it. Brushing her fingers across her lips, the trembling diva curled up tightly in hope everything would just go back to normal, even though she knew it wouldn't._

* * *

_Having remained in the lounge area, Randy just stared at the door. Seriously, what was he suppose to do now? She was always running, it was nothing new. Even though he'd become used to it, it still agitated him greatly. Of course he loved her and all but all this running, it just had to stop, he didn't know how much longer he could take it really but it seemed the old saying was true in this situation. Loves conquers all. Upping to his feet, the Missouri native positioned himself against the door and slid downwards, his hand resting on the panelling._

"..Beth?"

_He called quietly, a short sigh leaving his lips as he sat their waiting for a reply. He planned on stayin there until he got answers._

"How can you love me? I'm a mess, I'm going fucking insane. How the fuck can you say you love me?"

_The diva yelled loudly towards the superstar. He wasn't the only one wanting answers around here. She just couldn't understand it, she really couldn't. After a few moments of silence, Beth clenched her jaw and fist similtaneously before she twisted herself around and sent her fist into the wall, leaving a deep dent in it. Brushing her fingers back through her hair before she latched onto the roots, she just went back to sobbing._

"Because I do okay? I don't know the fuck why, I just do! So get over yourself, grow up and get used to it because I don't plan on going anywhere"

_The superstar snapped angrily back towards the blonde as he slammed his fists against the door. God, he made her so angry at times. The way she spoke about herself like that, it just wasn't right. If it'd been any other woman, he wouldn't have cared less but it was Beth, someone he was falling for despite the fact he hated to admit it, even to himself. _

"Bullshit Randy, that's pure bullshit. You're just sayin' that so you can keep tellin' all the guys you tap this"

_She shouted back, a loud growl following her words as she got too her feet and walked to teh door, unlatching the lock, the blonde swung it open only to have Orton to practically fall at her feet. Rolling her eyes, she merely pushed him out of the way with her foot and stepped over him and mazed over to the front door and swung that open too. Narrowing her eyes towards the superstar she merely pointed outside._

"Leave, now"

_She mused, narrowing her eyes dangerously as emphasis. She wanted him gone. She just wanted to be alone right now, so she could wallow in her own self pity without being disturbed. _

"I dare you to make me"

_Randy mumbled, getting to his feet and moving towards the blonde, standing in front of her and just shut the door. Remaining silent, the former Champion just stared at her; he wasn't planning on going anywhere right now, no matter how much she protested._

"Don't tempt me, Orton; seriously, don't"

_She near snarled towards the superstar as her jaw clenched tightly; what could she do? Hit him? Yeah, that'd so be the way to go about it. He'd probably just hit back, it wouldn't surprise her really. Sometimes he seemed like that kind of guy, and then at times he didn't. Trailing her tongue across her lower lip, the blonde just folded her arms across her chest and huffed outwards._

"Seriously, Beth. Stop acting tough when you're not. You... You need to be around the people that love and care about you right now and I don't care how hard it is to believe but I'm one of those people"

_Randy exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and gently shaking her back and forth before lightly cupping her face. Huffing outwards as he looked into her eyes, the superstar could tell that she was worn out, it was obvious just by looking at the colour. Sighing heavily, he bent down and swept her off her feet and carried her in a cradle-like manner as he walked into the bedroom. Shockingly, the Glamazon didn't even struggle which was kind of weird. Ignoring the fact as her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, he merely came to the conclusion that'd he'd finally gotten through to her; whether that was right or not, it'd be what he believed._

"You are going to get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up just to prove to you that people really do care."

_He stated firmly, his voice rather calm as he placed her down on the right side of the bed and pulled the covers up over her before crawling on the opposite side of her but laid on top of the covers. _

"I still don't get how you can love me, I really don't"

_Beth murmured, finally breaking her silence as she snuggled into the covers and pressed her teeth down against her lower lip before she pulled it into her mouth. She just wanted an answer, was that so wrong?_

"Well... You're beautiful, you're talented. You're fucking hilarious and annoyingly sarcastic which I love. You're independant and don't give a shit about what others think about you"

_Randy mused quietly as he stroked Beth's hair delicately._

"Now listen, go to sleep; and I can promise you that I will be here when you wake up."

_Nodding in reply, Beth allowed her eyes to flutter closed, huffing a quiet sigh as she got comfortable, not minding that Randy was even there with her. In fact, she was glad he was in a way. It meant she'd have something to look forward to seeing in the morning – now that was always a bonus._

* * *

_Sitting there just watching Beth sleep, Randy felt a little tiresome himself. Yawning as quietly as he possibly could; the superstar allowed his hand to rest on the divas hip as he shifted forwards a little so she was a little closer to him. It felt better that way. Leaning down and gently pressing his lips to her forehead; he allowed his chin to rest on top of her head and just sighed in a content manner. Allowing his mind to wander slightly, he couldn't help but remember back to the idea she'd proposed – them helping one another. Hopefully that word didn't get in the way of what he wanted. Surely once he had the title, whatever feeling it was he had for her would disappear, it'd be for the best considering a relationship wasn't what he wanted, it was a Championship he wanted. Chuckling quietly at the thought, he just glanced down at the blonde who by now was sound asleep and just shook his head. If only he knew his true intentions. With that, the superstar allowed his own eyes to flutter shut, following in the Glamazon's footsteps and going to sleep._

* * *

**FINALLLLLY a freaking update. Haha. I've been told the past few days by a couple of friends to get this mofo up and well, here it is. It seems a bit muddled to be but ahwell. If you find any problems with it, just lemme know and I'll try fix it. Enjoy. READ & REVIEW XD**


	8. An Ego's Desire

**A new chapter for all yous who actually like this story, haha.**

* * *

Eight: An Ego's Desire

_Beth allowed an evil cackle to pass her lips as she pushed passed the curtain and entered the backstage area after having just dismantled Natalya on RAW, earning herself a Number One Contendership; a large smirk spread across her lips as she lightly rotated her wrists and headed down the hallways and towards the locker rooms. This was all way too easy – especially with the voices seemingly controlling her in the ring, even though their presence seemed to be limited now days, they were still there, they still haunted her when they reared their ugly heads, and they still controlled every move, every decision and every tactic that she executed. Bowing her head slightly at how over run her life had become because of the permanent visitor she's acquired, the blonde allowed a rather belittled breath to pass her lips – instantly regretting it._

"**How dare you act so weak; don't ruin something I've done so much to cultivate and develop or I will never, **_**ever**_** leave you alone – and that I can promise you."**

_Hissing quietly, the diva quickly darted through the nearest door she could find. Pressing her back up against the wall, she allowed her hand to caress her forehead as the voices began to buzz in her ear loudly; causing her to wince heavily in pain as her forehead burned. Despite the fact she hated feeling like this on a daily basis, she'd more or less grown accustom to it. There was no point in fighting because it'd only make everything a million times worse and there's no way she was going to risk having to deal with it – especially after what she'd earned just moments ago. _

_Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip harshly, she allowed her body to slide down the wall. Allowing a singular tear to trickle down her cheek, she rested her head against the wall and allowed a quiet groan to pass her lips._

"Fuck this"

_She mumbled bitterly as she clenched her fist, bring it down against the ground._

* * *

_Having remained silent as someone entered his locker room, Randy merely watched on as Beth had some form of moment – not that he wasn't used to it, of course; he was growing use to the fact his play thing heard voices. It was a bonus in ways because it made a lot of aspects of his life that little more exciting than normal. Allowing a small smirk to form on his lips, it disappearing as quickly as it'd appeared as a sudden pang of sympathy hit him; he had to say something._

"You okay over there?"

_He questioned quietly, pressing his lips together lightly as he emerged from the corner he'd sat himself in before._

_Beth jumped at the sudden voice – she clearly was not expecting the room to be occupied. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip roughly, she glanced up from under her fringe rather briefly to find Orton stalking towards her. Bowing her head, she just shook her head in response. Was there really any other way to answer him?_

"Awh, babe"

_He mused quietly as he sat down beside her; wrapping his arms tightly around her petite frame; she felt a lot curvier than what she had a few months ago considering she'd put on some weight, which was a good thing of course. Everyone had been at her to put the pounds she'd lost back on. Pressing his lips against the blonde's forehead, the former champion began to brush his fingertips through her lengthy blonde locks. Sighing quietly, a weird feeling began to brew in the pit of his stomach again. He'd felt it before but he couldn't put his finger on what it actually was. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he focused the gaze of his icy blue eyes on the divas face, tilting it upwards before he lightly pressed his lips to hers._

"Better?"

_Randy questioned, allowing a quiet laugh to pass her lips as he withdrew; a small smile flicking onto the corners of his lips._

"A little"

_The diva mused, her voice sounding drained. As much as she wanted to smile, she just couldn't bring herself too. Burying herself into the superstars side, Beth allowed a defeated sigh to pass her lips._

"...I just want it all to stop"

"If I knew what to do to stop it, I would... you know that right?"

_Randy murmured quietly, again pressing his lips to the blonde's forehead as he pulled her in close; trying to comfort her as much as he could – whether or not his attempts were working though, he wasn't too sure. Another question that seemed to be constantly running through his head these days was why. Why was he being like this towards Beth, why just her? He couldn't figure it out at all. Every other woman he normally taunted in some way but with Beth, it was different. He actually tried to be nice which was definitely an unusual trait. Trailing his tongue lightly across his lower lip, the superstar rested his chin on top of her head able to feel the nod she responded with. After around ten minutes of just holding her, Randy used his fingertip to tilt the blonde's head back which allowed him to gaze into her icy blue eyes with his own before tenderly pressing her lips to hers, slipping his arms around her waist and holding her close against his body; pushing her backwards so her back arched lightly and he rested over her._

"We can't... do this here"

_Beth murmured, managing to break the kiss long enough to say those words. Only receiving a mischievous chuckle in reply; the diva found all forms of self control slowly ebbing away. Biting down against Randy's lower lip loosely for a brief moment, the diva repositioned herself slightly; her body lightly rolling against his as her eyes fluttered closed. What the hell was she letting herself do? She couldn't explain anything she did now days, she really couldn't. Groaning lightly, the blonde let her tongue slip into the superstars mouth as she took a deep breath inwards._

_It was at that very moment that Randy knew he was somewhat in full control of the blonde – he enjoyed being in control of her considering the only other thing she seemed to listen to was the voices she was constantly hearing. Turning his body; the superstar slowly pushed her down to the floor, allowing his body to rest on top of hers once her back was pressed against the carpeting. _

"What's stopping us?"

_He mumbled against her lips, his words rather muffled but if he could understand himself, surely she could too. Resting his hand on her hip; Randy brushed the tips of his fingers against the skin just able the belt of her jeans before he ran his hand up her side. _

_Beth shuddered lightly at his touch, her jaw clenching as her back lightly arched beneath him. How was she supposed to resist this? It was the only thing that she felt was keeping her from going completely insane – even though right now, she seemed borderline worthy of being put in an institute. Pushing the thought from her mind, the diva traced her lower thigh up the superstars leg until her leg was bent and foot rested flat against the ground._

_Another quiet, mischievous chuckle left Orton's lips as he trailed his hand down her side and rested it on the side of her thigh, pulling up upwards a little further and holding it there before lifting his body off of hers momentarily, running his other hand up her midsection and over her chest before resting it on the back of her neck; skilfully untying the knot that held her ring gear in place. Sniggering quietly as he watched the tension of the material release, Randy traced the inside of his lower lip with his tongue before lightly pulling the material down leaving the strapless bra she wore with her rig gear the only thing covering her chest. Resting his body on top of hers again; the superstar ran his hands down to her hips and began to push the top part of her pants down._

_Beth remained somewhat motionless as Randy began to remove her clothing; she didn't consent nor protest its removal, she just laid there with her lips lightly pressed together. Exhaling a seemingly shaking breath, the blonde lifted her upper torso from the floor suddenly; allowing her lips to crash against Orton's once again. Her arms draped around his neck to hold herself up before slowly lowering her body back down to the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist firmly the Glamazon allowed a delicate moan to pass her lips as her head tilted to the side, finding herself become slightly breathless from the kiss – but she wasn't going to pull away just to breath. To her, Randy was her oxygen. He was what was keeping her alive. _

_Randy couldn't quite believe the suddenness of Beth's actions; normally when the pair were alone she was quite timid for the most part so this sudden sexual aggression was somewhat of a shock, not that he was complaining of course. _

_After what felt like hours and having stripped one another down to merely their undergarments, the diva finally broke the kiss; gasping for air. Lightly caressing her forehead with her palm as she tried to get a decent breath; she felt invigorated suddenly, as if she could do anything but the voices quickly took away any feeling of confidence._

"**You are nothing. You don't deserve to feel anything but pain, and suffering. You are a mere mortal whose worth is less than a dime. You're worthless Elizabeth, **_**worthless**_**"**

_Beth hissed suddenly as the voice echoed with her ear, her facials scrunching up in pain. Why now? Why now of all the times did the voices have to start to eat away at her again? She'd felt normal for the first time in a while – and it was all because of Randy. Pushing her fingertips against her forehead as it burned, the diva tried with all her might to push the voices away and force them to leave her alone._

_Watching the Glamazon, another pang of sympathy struck Randy almost like a tonne of bricks. He hated seeing her have to go through what she was – not that he'd ever understand it. Pressing his teeth down against his lower lip gently, he allowed a quiet sigh to pass her lips. There only seemed to be one way to stop it – and that was kiss her. It always seemed to work. Help her feel any form of emotion always stopped them from talking to her. Playing that idea back through his head caused the superstar to roll his eyes – now he was starting to sound crazy. Shaking his head, the Viper roughly attached his lips to hers; maybe this would calm her down._

_Beth's body quivered at the sudden collision of lips; forcing herself to comply with Randy's action, the diva allowed her lips to move in the motion he'd set. Taking a moment to calm, she was quite comfortably kissing him – that was until the door flew open causing the pair to shoot up into the sitting position. Burying herself into the superstars midsection; the blonde didn't dare turn around and just latched herself around him. _

"Hey, uh I'll be quick. You're Number One Contenders match is in about 25 minutes Randy so I suggest you get ready..."

_Grunting in response, Randy shot a deathly glare in the direction of the tech staff that had disturbed the pair. Snarling slightly as his arms wrapped in a near protective manner around the blonde's exposed body, turned her so she was out of the employee's site._

"And I suggest you leave before you end up like whoever my opponent is tonight"

_Randy muttered, venom lacing his words as they rolled off of his tongue. He was not amused in the slightest – he hadn't even been given any warning that the staff member was there; he didn't even knock. And people said he was rude. Watching them scamper away, the superstar merely shook his head and turned his attention to Beth, turning himself so she was sitting in his lap facing him. Resting his hands on her sides, he allowed a quiet sigh to pass his lips._

"Sorry about that. I think people have forgotten how to knock these days"

_He mused, a quiet chuckle passing his lips as he brushed a lock of the Glamazon's hair back behind her ear before he leaned inwards and gently tapped his lips against hers in apology for the interruption. _

"It's okay... You better get ready, shall we meet up later?"

_Beth questioned, lightly trailing her fingertips up and down the superstars bicep as she bit down against her lower lip. Despite the interruption, the blonde had somewhat recovered from the voices attempt to start away at her again – although, it'd probably start again later; it was always the case when Randy 'interfered'. _

_Pondering the question for a few moments, a light bulb suddenly went off in Randy's head – it'd be the perfect way to show that they both wanted the same thing when it came to work, and the fact that they'd stop at anything to get it. Smirking lightly at the thought, the superstar lightly caressed the side of the blonde's face and attached his lips to hers._

"How about... You... Come out to the ring... With me... Tonight"

_He mused, breaking his sentence with kisses; an innocent smirk flicking onto his lips and he pulled away with Beth's lower lip between his teeth. Surely she'd accept, she just had to._

_Sighing softly as Randy pulled away from her lips, the Glamazon gazed up at him with a somewhat, unsure look on her face. Should she? Should she go out there and lead on the idea that there was actually something going on between the pair, or should she just linger around backstage and wait? The latter of the two seemed to be the safer option but the thought of being tormented by the voices whilst she was alone scared her to death – it was always worse when she was completely and utterly alone. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat at the thought, the diva nodded violently at the idea._

"I like that idea..."

_She mused, a small smile forming on the corners of her lips which soon spread into a wider grin before she leaned forwards; wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she pressed her lips against his again._

"...and I like the fact you kiss me like that practically every day"

_Randy sniggered, lightly nudging her nose with his own suddenly finding himself lost within the stare of her icy blue eyes. It stirred that same feeling within the pit of his stomach that occurred earlier – and he still couldn't figure out what it was – it couldn't have been love, could it? Pushing the thought from his mind, the superstar simply smiled and pushed himself up to his feet; pulling Beth with him, keeping a tight grip on her hips and holding her close to him even though she was standing firmly on her own feet._

"I will see you at the curtain in about 20 minutes, yeah?"

_He murmured, pursing his lips outwards slightly as he ran his hands up and down her sides teasingly. _

"Sounds like a plan"

_She replied with a small smile, grabbing her ring gear and boots before quickly slipping out of the superstars locker room and cautiously walking to her own._

* * *

_Watching as the blonde left, Randy allowed a somewhat defeated sigh to pass her lips. Having to watch her just walk off always seemed to be hard – he just felt like he should be around her all the time, be able to hold, and kiss and love her every minute her could. Wait.. did that word just run through her mind? __**Love**__?__It couldn't have... No way. There was no way he was falling for her, it just couldn't be right. Shaking his head violently, the Missouri native allowed a quiet grumble to pass his lips as he began to get ready for his match._

* * *

_After around twenty minutes, Beth found herself walking towards the curtain as suggested by Randy Orton wearing one of his shirts that were designed for his female fans that had been altered to be dress length and was slashed all across the stomach, chest and back. Humming quietly to herself as she neared the curtain, the blonde rested her petite frame up against the wall, resting her elbow in the curve of her hip she began to twirl a lock of hair around the tip of her finger and waited for Randy to appear which had to be soon, it had been twenty minutes._

_Sighing quietly, the Glamazon pouted her lips and folded her arms tightly beneath her chest. Where the hell was she? Tapping her foot lightly against the concrete, the blonde tilted her head to the side and began to shuffled slightly. She was growing impatient and becoming incredibly bored. Alex Riley had already gone out to the ring and Orton's music would be playing any minute now and he still wasn't here. Amongst all her annoyance and internal arguing; Beth hadn't heard the footsteps coming from down her hall and all of a sudden she'd been swept off of her feet and spun around somewhat. Gasping at the suddenness, she buried herself into who's ever body it was that had picked her up and lightly wrapped her arms around their neck. As soon as the spinning stopped, she lifted her head to find Randy with a large, cheesy smile on his lips._

"..asshole"

_She murmured, sending the back of her hand into his chest as the corners of her lips pulled up at one side, forming a small smirk._

"Now put me down"

_Quickly abiding by Beth's request, Randy set the blonde back down on her feet; playfully brushing down her clothes, the motions slowing down once he realized what she was wearing – and what she'd done too it._

"You shredded my shirt? What a low blow"

_He teased, shaking his head from side to side slowly before he lightly nudged her in the ribs. Of course he was kidding; the look she was going for suited her body. Trailing his tongue across his lower lip slowly as he eyed her over; the superstars attention was quickly brought to the sound of his music. Allowing a small smirk to flick up onto the corners of his lips the superstar lightly pressed his lips to the top of her head and walked out, pausing a few feet after he was in view of the crowd before urging the divas to follow. Glancing out to the crowd for a moment, he waited for the blonde to join his side at the top of the ramp; watching intently as she struck the usual 'Glamazon' pose. It must've been hard to in such a short dress..._

_Pursing her lips outwards as she righted herself after posing, Beth linked her arm comfortably with Randy's as the pair somewhat strutted down the ramp. Wandering around the ring and over to commentary; the diva pulled the spare commentators chair away from the table and sat herself down, crossing her legs elegantly as she watched the superstar do his own pose; lighting biting down against her lower lip . _

_Ignoring Jerry and Cole's attempts to speak to her, the diva sat comfortably in the chair and just watched the match; it was at that moment that the burning sensation returned to her temple. Exhaling lightly, she used all her might to stop the revelation of the pain she was being forced to go through. Biting down against her lower lip; she allowed a rather huffed breath to pass her lip, a quiet groan following it as she readjusted her position in the seat. Her vision started to go blurry. Blinking a few times to try clear it, the diva suddenly blacked out, her body going limp in the furniture as if she'd fallen asleep. _

_The next thing she knew, her eyes were battering open to find the current World Heavyweight Champion, The Miz standing in front of her. Her eyes rolled slightly before she pushed herself out of the chair and stood toe-to-toe with him; an unphased look washing across her delicate features as she tilted her head to the side._

"Why, hello there Miss Phoenix"

"Dlaczego, witam Ciebie piętnaście minut, słomiany ogień, bezmyślny, śmieszne, bałwański, niedorozwinięty i banalny.. żaba twarzy przegrany"

_Beth sneered, a small smirk flicking onto the corners of her lips lips as she stepped around him to find Orton's gaze fixed on the superstars back. Assuring him everything was okay, Randy focussed his attention back on Riley only to be on the receiving end of a drop kick. Wincing on the former Champion's behalf, the diva allowed a quiet growl to pass her lips._

"C'mon Orton! Get your ass up!"

_The blonde mumblred bitterly as her eyes narrowed on Riley who was basking in the fact he'd knocked Randy down – bad idea because before he knew it, he was on the wrong side of an RKO. Allowing an evil cackle to pass Beth's lips, the diva turned to move towards the steel steps to join Randy in the ring only to be met by The Miz – again. Rolling her eyes, she went to step around him only to have the Champion follow her steps. Without words or even the smallest of warnings, the Glamazon sent her hand across his face before grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him back slightly; with that, the diva drove The Miz' back into the ring apron with her should plowing into his stomach. A loud growl passed her lips as she pulled back and did it again. Stepping back, she allowed him to drop down to the floor before she wandered over to her intended destination – the steps, 2alking up them before carefully stepping through the ropes. Moving towards Orton, she grabbed a hold of his hand and held up up above her head, a large smirk fixing on her lips again as she trailed her tongue along the inside of her lower lip as both Riley and Miz backed up against the announcers table. _

_Allowing another evil cackle to pass her lips, the diva felt Randy's arm slip around her waist. Turning to face him, the Glamazon bit down on her lower lip, resting her hands on his chest as she felt him tilt her backwards. Recoiling slightly as his face neared hers, the superstars lips softly attached themselves to hers as her inner thigh trailed up his leg, resting there until his hands held and supported it. _

_Randy allowed a small smile to form on his lips as he pulled away, nuzzling her nose with his own as a quiet chuckle left his lips. Righting himself before pulling Beth upright, the superstar lightly grabbed a hold of her hand; leading her towards the ropes; holding them open for her as she stepped through only to have her retreat and step back into the ring. Eyeing her carefully with an arched eyebrow, the superstar looked at her in a purely confused manner._

"Gimme a mic"

_Beth snapped at one of the ring staff, narrowing her eyes until she got one. Turning her attention to the crowd with her hand fixed on her hip confidently._

" Panna Natalia Neidhart, nasz uroczy mały mistrz. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy, idę po ciebie i że mistrzostwo jest tak droga. Nie mogę się doczekać podważając ją z ręki drżenie... Czekam na unicestwienie Ciebie... Liczę na was i pokonując przy whats słusznie kopalni..."

_The Glamazon purred in her native tongue, trailing her tongue across her upper row of teeth slowly before throwing her head back. None of these people would've understand a word she had just said so she was going to have to translate._

" Miss Natalya Neidhart, our lovely little champion. I hope you realize one thing, I'm coming after you and that championship you hold so dear. I look forward to prying it from your trembling fingertips... I look forward to annihilating you... I look forward to beating you and taking whats rightfully mine..."

_With that, the Glamazon dropped the mic to the mat and walked over to the ropes; her icy blue eyes scanning the crowd, her stare full of malice as she stepped through the ropes Randy was still holding open for head. Carefully manuvouring to the corner of the ring, the blonde began to walk down the steps; Randy gabbing a hold of her hand in aid before lifting her off her feet and carrying her up the ramp. He hadn't planned on doing that, but considering the way she'd just spoken; it'd confirmed that he wanted __**exactly**__ what he wanted – the Championship. _

_Smirking to himself as he entered the backstage area, Randy carried the blonde straight back to his locker room; pushing through the door with his back and kicking it shut, making sure it was locked this time before forcefully pushing the divas back up against the wall._

"Now... Where were we..."

* * *

**Enjoy mah peeps! Read & Review :D**


	9. Momentary Happiness

**Long time no see, eh? Sorry for the lateness of this update, but it's here – finally :D**

* * *

Nine: Momentary Happiness

_Beth sat crouched down in against one of the many crates that littered WWE's halls; and being in a secluded area of the arena helped her situation in a way. Biting down against her lip roughly, the Glamazon pushed the tip of her fingers back through her hair and grabbed at the roots tightly. She couldn't take it anymore. The voices had been at her for three days straight, no stopping whatsoever. She was without sleep and had barely eaten anything because of that. Of course she'd spoken to Randy, but it'd only ever been for a brief moment and then bam, the voices were back on the attack – a highly vicious one at that. They seemed to be getting worse as days progressed – and the longer she was kept from the championship, she knew that they would only get worse from here on out. Biting down against her lip harshly, the blonde could feel a trickling sensation travelling down her chin; reluctantly removing her hands from her hair, she trailed the tips of her fingers across her skin before her icy gaze fell upon it – blood. Sucking her lip into her mouth, the blonde tried her best to remain calm but the buzzing in her ear would only getting louder, and the voices more high-pitched and venomous. _

"**You're weak. You're nothing. Worthless is what you are, and that's even putting it nicely. You will never be anything more than a quivering, alienated mess and you kn—"**

_The Glamazon cut the voices off before they finished with a hard slap to her own face. If anyone had been around, they would've assumed she was crazy – well, technically she was. Allowing her body to lean back into the corner of the wall, the diva shut her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw. Her forehead was burning and her entire body was aching. Taking in a few heavy breaths, she clenched her fist; turning herself and sending it straight into the wall beside her, a loud, primitive growl following the action. Staring rather blankly at the dent she'd left, the blonde found herself not only wanting, but needing to have that championship. She was number one contender and still hadn't had her shot yet and it was pissing her off. It could've been whatever had possessed her talking in those respects but she didn't care. She wanted her shot at the belt already, but knowing management – before she was even allowed her title match she'd probably have to beat Natalya first. That was easy enough. _

_Pushing her fingertips back into her hair; Beth grabbed at her roots, jaw set and ready to let out a loud scream; her actions only to be cut off as she was all of a sudden picked up. Struggling instantly, the blonde kicked out against the assailant; landing a stuff blow to his stomach before she was manoeuvred until her back was flat against the wall._

"Let the fuck go of me, now!"

_She shrieked; struggling against the grip as best she could knowing all too well that if she didn't put up a fight, the voices would get her for it later and she just wasn't in the mood. Hearing a quiet snicker, the blonde continued to writhe within the rather firm grip. _

"Geeze, Beth. Calm it would ya'.."

_Randy snickered; his lips planting a passionate kiss upon her own as his hand ran down to her hips and rested there. _

_Gasping inwardly at the suddenness of the lip lock, the blonde struggled for a few more moments before she slowly began to relax. Sighing contently into the kiss, she draped her arms over Randy's shoulders and tilted her head to the side before allowing her own hands to run down to the superstars hips, lightly digging the tips of her acrylics into the material of his shirt. After what felt like hours of just standing there, the kiss dwindled down to quick, rather intense lip locks which then ended with Randy's teeth lightly pulling at Beth's lower lip as he pulled away. A rather giddy grin formed on Beth's lips as she brought one of her hands to her head, lightly grabbing at the roots of her hair as her icy blue orbs locked on Orton's._

"How are you feelin'?"

_Orton questioned, lightly brushing a lock of Beth's hair from her face and behind her ear as a soft smile formed on his own lips. _

"Right now? On top of the world"

_Beth responded, leaning upwards and lightly tapping Randy's lips with hers. It was an honest answer so hopefully the voices would remain at bay. She knew they were the reason for the nagging thought of the Championship in the back of her mind, a thought she really didn't mind. _

"I have some rather good news that might make it even better..."

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yes. Yes I do"

_A wry smile formed on the Viper's lips as he quickly snuck in another kiss to sweeten the girl up just in case his definition of good news for some reason varied from Beth's. Wrapping his arms firmly around the blonde's waist to pull her in close, the superstar lowered his lips to her ear, lightly nibbling on her earlobe. The Glamazon giggled childishly at the superstars actions, her nose scrunching up as her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth; allowing her hand to rest gently on the side of Randy's head._

"Are you gonna spill it or just sit here and tease me all day?"

_Randy snickered at that, but continued._

"As tempting as that is..."

_He murmured, his breathing heavy and voice rasping as his lips diverted to the skin of her neck; them hovering just above her skin before brushing them softly across and back up to her ear._

"...I managed to twist managements arm into giving you a match tonight, but it's a non-title"

_The superstar whispered huskily into the blonde's ear; unable to stop disappointment showing in his tone as he spoke the last few words, it really was the best that he could do; management just didn't want to budge. A large grin spread across Beth's lips at his revelation; her tongue slowly trailing across her upper row of teeth as she pulled away from Orton somewhat; a highly satisfied look washing across her delicate features. _

"That really did make it all even better"

_Beth purred as she ran her fingertips up and down Randy's spin; feeling him shudder beneath her touch, she couldn't help but snicker quietly._

"I'm gonna have to thank you later... I gotta go get ready"

_The blonde murmured before quickly attaching her lips to his, her tongue forcing its way into Randy's mouth, wrestling around with his. Wrapping a hand around his neck, the Glamazon pulled him down a little closer to her so the stretch wasn't that strenuous; turning her body so it wasn't against the wall, Beth gave Randy a little taste of how she'd 'thank' him later. Her body rolled against his and her inner thigh ran up the side of his leg. Deciding to not get Randy too excited, she pulled away, lightly biting Randy's lip in the process before parting with a sinister look on her face as she started to walk away. Side-stepping of sorts, she waved and blew him a kiss goodbye before turning away fully. With that, she headed towards the locker room to prepare for later on – Natalya was going to get a taste of what she was really capable of, and she was going to get it whether she liked it or not._

* * *

_A few hours had passed by now and Beth found herself pacing back and forth near the curtain; her hands clasped together in front of her, nervously shifting her hands around before resting her back up against the wall. What if this match would determine whether or not she would remain number one contender or not. That just made everything worse. She began to doubt herself; would she be able to beat Natalya? After all, the second she got locked in the Sharpshooter – if she did, she had no idea how long she'd be able to withstand it due to her knee being fairly fresh from rehab and all. Biting down against her lower lip heavily, Beth allowed her body to slide down to the floor; but as soon as my ass connected with the concrete – the voice started up again. _

"**What are you doing? Why are you even bothering going out there? You're not going to win, you won't even come close. You're pathetic, remember?"**

_Hissing loudly as the voices echoed in her ear, the blonde's facials features scrunched up in pain and her hand shot to her forehead; it not taking long for a singular tear to start trickling down her cheek. Breathing heavily, she forced her body upright and shut her eyes tightly before crying out at the stabbing pain in her temple. How the hell was she even going to make it out to the ring like this? Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, she forced herself to look and act remotely normal no matter how fake it may've seemed. Inhaling a sharp breath, the Glamazon's head snapped to the side at the sound of Natalya's music. God, it made her cringe. Shuddering slightly, the Polish descendant's icy blue orbs narrowed on the Canadian as she cheerfully bounced along the hallways; her attention drawing to Beth for a mere second only to narrow her eyes before disappearing through the curtain with a large grin on her face. _

_Snarling at the Champion, Beth turned away and pushed her fingertips back through her hair before grabbing a hold of her roots. This was starting to become way too much to be able to handle, but she was going to have to deal with it for the next ten or so minutes so she could at least get through this match. Taking a few moments to compose herself; Beth started to feel a little dizzy; her body slumping up against the wall as she slowly blacked out – until her music hit. The familiar sound pulled the Glamazon back into reality with only a light buzz of voices in her ear – nothing near as vicious as what they had been previously. Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the light; she turned herself and headed through the curtain; pausing at the top of the ramp and just standing there. A round of boo's fluttered past her ears causing a sinister smirk to flick up onto the corners of her lips before she pursed them outwards and confidently strode down to the ring, again pausing and the end of the ramp. Her eyes locked on Natalya as if her vision was made of crosshairs. She followed her every move no matter how miniscule and continued to do so as she hopped into the ring, not even bothering with her usual flippy entrance. _

"Ring, the bell"

_The blonde sneered, her icy blue still locked on Natalya – this was not going to end pretty, that was for sure. The buzzing in her ear seemed to get louder as the anger brewed within her. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but she was going to have to accept it and just hope to God it didn't distract her. Taking in a deep breath as she shook her hands, the diva zoned in on the Canadian awaiting the bell, her request being met within about 20 seconds. It caused a small smirk to flick onto the corners of her lips._

"You ready, Natalya? Huh? You ready?"

_She shouted; before locking up with the Champion, finding herself at a deadlock. She wasn't used to that, especially in a lock up. Pulling away, the blonde merely narrowed her eyes like daggers. Flexing her fingers in preparation; Beth went to lock up with Natalya again only to trick her – again, instead landing a heavy slap across the Canadian's face with enough force to send her to the ground. Basking for a few seconds, Beth grabbed a hold of Natalya's extensions and got down on one knee; digging the other into the centre of her spine and pulling her back by her hair. A sudden, sharp hiss echoed in her ear causing her to cringe inwardly, her free hand grabbing a hold of her hair tightly, but the pain was so unbearable she was forced to let go of Natalya's hair and began to writhe around in pain. With her palms cupped around her forehead, the diva stomped her foot down against the mat before she began to push herself over to the ropes so she had some leverage to pull herself up to her feet, which she really needed to do. Having only just grabbed a hold of the bottom rope; the Glamazon found herself suddenly being pulled to the centre of the ring, a look of fear etching into her pale features as Natalya yelled 'Yeah Baby' almost at the top of her lungs followed by the locking in of the Sharpshooter. Beth screamed out in pain almost instantly. This was going to be over before it'd even started, and she could not let that happen. Not if her own sanity was at stake – not that she was sane in the first place anyways. Gritting her teeth; the diva found her eyesight slowly deteriorating before blacking out._

_It'd happened before. It was what the voices did to her. She was more than used to it, but this was not a time for it to happen. Due to it, the ref had started the 3-count where he lifted her hand and allowed it to drop; getting to the third, but Beth came too; her hand stopping and hovering just above the canvas. Her eyes snapped open with a possessed look about them. Gaining a sudden strength, the blonde quickly pulled herself to the ropes, forcing Natalya to break the hold. Thank God! She didn't know how much more she'd be able to take. Grabbing at her knee slightly, she pulled herself up to her feet and got straight to work. Attacking the Canadian from behind with all the strength she could muster, the diva cockily strutted backwards with her arms out to the side._

"You think you're better than the best, huh Natalya? To be the best, you got to beat the best and I am, the best"

_With that being said, Beth sent her foot swiftly into the Champions gut several times over. She was not going to let her get the upper hand; her life basically depended on it. Taking a break for a second, the diva stepped back until she was resting against the ropes, inhaling a sharp breath as she contemplated her next move. Resting her hand on her forehead, the diva took a moment to relax. She needed to make sure she won, she had no other choice if she wanted all this to stop; turning around so she more or less facing the crowd. Big mistake. The next thing she knew, Natalya had grabbed a hold of her arm and flung her into the opposite ropes – she normally did that when she went for that discus clothesline. On instinct; Beth wrapped her arms around the top rope to stop herself from rebounding back. Taking a few quick breaths, the diva lunged forwards and knocked Natalya back to her feet._

"Nice try sweetie; but that was a waste of time"

_Beth sneered, dropping her knees into the Canadians stomach. She had to get this done, and now so without hesitation, she pulled Natalya up by her hair and pulled her arms backwards; but before she had a chance to lift her up, the Champion retreated to the ropes which left Beth to roll backwards. God, this girl just would not stay down! Charging at her, she clotheslined her over the top rope and allowed a primal yell to leave her lips. Pushing the tips of her fingers back through her hair, the diva grabbed a hold of her roots briefly before jumping out of the ring and grabbing a hold of Natalya – again by the hair; slamming her face into the apron a few times before rolling her back into the ring._

"Stay down, dammit!"

_The Glamazon shouted before she began to stomp against the Champions body only to be pulled back by the ref and told to hold back – would she listen though? Nope. She never did. With that in mind, she went straight back to stomping on Natalya, the ref, again trying to pull her off but failing this time. She heard the 5 count beginning to echo in her ears faintly. She had other things on her mind, she didn't feel like paying too much attention but the fact the bell suddenly sounded brought her back to reality; her eyes narrowing like daggers on the ref as the announcer called Natalya as the winner. Snarling quietly as she watched Natalya stumble to her feet, she did the only thing that came to mind and that was attack; landing some stiff left and rights, the blonde shrieked loudly. This was not happening. It couldn't be. That match was hers, dammit! _

"This isn't over Natalya. It's far, far from over!"

_She yelled before getting to her feet and kicking her harshly in the side before she left the ring. Livid would be an understatement right now. Storming backstage, the Glamazon hadn't even noticed that she'd just walked right passed Randy – not that she cared at this point. Biting down against her lower lip harshly, the Polish descendant felt her body being taken over by something; her entire being shuddered for a moment before she just lost it. She started to hurl things around the hall ways; crates, boxes, everything – you name it, she threw it. After what felt like hours, the diva spun around; a loud scream leaving her lips as she grabbed a hold of her hair and walked backwards until her back connected with the wall, sliding downwards slowly until her ass connected with the floor. Having not been paying all too much attention, she didn't hear the thundering footsteps heading her way – them being Randy's who was trying to get to the diva before security who were literally quieter than a mouse._

"Guys, just leave her... She's not in a very good place right now, give her a break."

"Randy, she just destroyed expensive equipment; she's going to be in a lot of trouble"

"Tell her it was someone else, tell her it was Khali, or something; please"

_Managing to convince the security personnel to do so, they obliged the Viper's wishes and left whilst culminating an idea to spill to management. _

"Beth.."

_Randy murmured quietly as he dropped down beside the blonde, his arms wrapping tightly around her small frame and pulled her in close. Having been watching match from backstage, he knew something had happened during that match, something that Beth hadn't been in control of. _

_Beth tensed up instantly as Randy's arms wrapped around her; removing her hands from her hair, the blonde wrapped her own arms around Randy tightly, so tight that Randy groaned slightly. Biting down against her lower lip, singular tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she buried her face into Orton's bare chest. She didn't like this, not one bit. She wanted her normal life back. These voices, they were ruining her life, her reputation.. everything. If this lasted much longer, she'd end up becoming an outcast because only one person knew what was actually going on and that was Randy. _

_All of a sudden though, she felt a sudden rage begin to build up within her, the same one that built up during her match. Growling heavily, Beth shoved Orton away and got to her feet._

"Don't fucking touch me. You don't deserve to be near me!"

"Beth, what the hell, I was just tryna-"

"Save it, Orton; I don't give a damn. The only thing I give a damn about is that title, and you're just getting in my way"

_With that, Beth began to storm off, repeating the previous actions of throwing things around._

_She needed that title, and she was going to do whatever it took to get because she knew that once that damn thing was in her own hands – these voices would leave, they just had too._

* * *

**Rate, Comment, Favorite etc etc. Enjoy mah peeps ^_^**


	10. Wrath

Ten: Wrath

* * *

_A large, satisfied smile spread across Beth's lips as she rolled off to the side of Randy; it was fairly easy to make it up to him for what she'd done the other day. He was easy to charm. Biting down against her lower lip, she pushed the tips of her fingers through her hair and grabbed at her roots lightly. At least it was a win-win situation for them both, but this had really just solidified what Beth's plan had been all along – use Randy until she got that title. She was going to do whatever it took to get that bloody butterfly around her waist and as far away as possible from that Canadian. Snickering quietly to herself, the blonde turned onto her side and pulled the covers up to conceal herself unable to stop the sly grin that had started to form on her lips. Ever since she'd gone off at the superstar those few days ago, the voices seemed to be more kindly. Instead of torturing her, they had comforted her. They spoke to her as if they were another person and in all honesty, she had begun to enjoy their... 'company' of sorts. _

"**Doesn't it feel great to be the one in control, the one with all the power?"**

"Great is an understatement"

_The blonde purred quietly to herself, a quiet snicker passing her lips as she allowed the covers to drape over the curves of her body. _

"That was amazing, Miss Phoenix. We've got to do it again sometime"

"Amazing? It was far more than just _amazing_."

"Quit blowin' ya own horn and start blowin' me!"

_Randy teased, a quiet chuckle passing his lips as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her till her back was plush against his torso; his hand palming her stomach as he leaned downwards and focused his lips on her neck. _

"Maybe another time"

_She murmured in reply as he eyes slowly closed, her back arching as Randy's lips caressed her skin. If only he knew that this was just a bonus on top of her plans. He probably did, he wasn't an idiot but if he did know he wasn't showing it. Snickering at that also, the Glamazon shifted her weight and turned around so she was facing him; her torso pressing up against Randy's firmly. Her lips quickly captured in a moment of heated passion just to finish it all off. What? She couldn't help herself. After the night she'd just had, she felt the need to add the finishing touches. There was no harm in it. _

"I have to go; I got a flight to catch in about 3 and a half hours"

_Beth purred, slipping out from under the covers and taking one of the sheets with her. Wrapping it around her chest, she wandered around the room, picking up her clothing that had been littered around the room the previous night. Jesus, they'd done the dirty in almost every room in their hotel room. The thought caused the blonde to giggle in a girlish manner._

"**As long as you continue to get what you want, don't stop doing what you're doing. Orton means nothing, he's your lil' play thing while you get what you most desire, what you most deserve."**

"Orton's lovely an' all, and definitely a good fuck but eh, he's not a keeper"

_She murmured in response to the voices that stilled buzzed in her ear; they weren't as harsh these days but that was only because she'd finally seen the light, of sorts. They'd steered her in the right direction and now would just keep her on track till she got everything her heart yearned for; and she knew for sure that was no relationship with the "Viper". Humming quietly to herself as she grabbed the last of her clothing, she wandered back into the bedroom and began to get dressed; purposely doing it in front of Orton just to tease the living daylights out of him. Sighing contently as she pulled on her final item of clothing, she packed up the rest of her things and got ready to leave. Considering Orton had somehow managed to get the week off, he had the luxury of not having to rush around and pack; she even triple checked all the rooms just to make sure she had everything. Once she was sure, she joined Randy on the bed again; staring at him rather seductively before she leaned downwards and locked lips with him; in a goodbye of sorts. Of course, he tried to take it further, but she was going to let that happen. Pulling away before she lost all control, the blonde snickered and got to her feet, grabbing her bags and heading out the door without a word. _

_This was way too easy._

_After a rather short trip to the airport, the Glamazon waited a couple hours till her plane started to board, killing the time by reading a few trashy gossip magazines. They were so horrible, but so good. Biting down against her lower lip as her flight was called up. She boarded as quick as possible to make sure she actually got her seat; there'd been a few times when she'd gone to get it and someone else was sitting in it, when it was clearly hers and she really didn't want to have to break a bitch in half today. It would involve too much effort._

_Huffing outwards as she settled in and buckled up, the blonde rested her head against the window and just started out to the distance. Her plans were all starting to come together and hopefully she'd have that title sooner rather than later. Pursing her lips outwards, Beth waited patiently for the plane to take off and when it finally did she just sat there and relaxed. _

_Beth must've dozed off during the flight because the next thing she knew, she was jolted awake by the plane landing on the tarmac in New York which was where the next lot of events would be occurring – her home state. The PPV was also going to be held that weekend in Toronto and as far as she knew, she only had to sit ringside on RAW prior to her match which was good, especially considering she didn't really feel like getting her hands dirty too early. After all, she couldn't completely annihilate Natalya __**too**__ early, right?_

_The thought made her scoff rather loudly as she got to her feet; grabbing her overhead luggage and heading to bag claim; waiting what felt like hours for her bag to come through._

"About damn time"

_She mumbled rather bitterly._

_Upon grabbing her luggage, the blonde quickly got herself a rental car and headed for the arena just arriving with plenty of time for the show, which was a bonus. Snickering at her own thoughts, she headed through the staff entrance and went in search of her locker room. Even though most of the locker room layouts were the same in all the places they'd perform, they always put you in a different spot, which was more than just annoying. Humming quietly to herself, the Glamazon rounded a corner which would lead her to the hallway in where the locker rooms were situated in hopes of not having to encounter a certain Canadian. But those hopes diminished quickly as she ran straight into her. Clenching her jaw tightly as she stumbled backwards, Beth's eyes narrowed darkly at Natalya. Of all times, she had to get in her way now?_

"Must you always be in my way?"

_The Glamazon snarled, her upper lip flickering in disgust. Her opinions of Natalya had dropped considerably since these voices joined her, but that didn't bother her at all – it probably never would, as long as she got what she wanted that is. _

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot my life revolved around you"

"Funny Natalya, very funny; now move"

"Make me!"

"What are you? 5? Jesus Natalya, just move"

"I said make me!"

_God, she was infuriating. Huffing outwards angrily, the blonde's eyes rolled in Natalya's direction before locking on her eyes. The sight of this woman made her sick to her stomach! Sneering at her briefly, Beth decided she'd move her the only way she knew how. With that in mind, she brought her hand back and sent it harshly across the Neidhart's face which sent her hurtling to the ground._

"Thank you"

_Beth snickered, a wry smirk curving her lips as she stepped over the fallen Canadian, dragging her luggage over her body carelessly. She didn't care. No one could do anything to her because she had dirt on a majority of the people in the company so blackmail was always at the top of her list. A quiet, yet sinister cackle passed her lips as she continued down the hall. Fluffing her hair, the blonde's bright blue eyes scanned over the names on all the doors she passed in search of her own and became lost within her own thoughts. It was because of that she didn't hair the footsteps running towards her until the very last second. Her head snapped around just as Natalya lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. Beth raised her arms to cover her face as the Canadian began to throw punches. Scuffling for a few moments, the Glamazon turned the tables and got to her feet; grabbing a fistful of Natalya's hair, dragging her across the floor a few paces before forcing her to her feet._

"Really, Natalya? Really?"

_With that, Beth grabbed the current champion by the head and swung her into the wall; Natalya's body dropping to the floor with a heavy thud. _

_Natalya groaned heavily at the impact, clutching at her side as she writhed around in pain. Attempting to pull herself up, the blonde dragged herself to a nearby bench, using it as an anchor but instead was intercepted by a swift kick courtesy of Beth. Wincing at the impact, the Canadian laid there, tears trickling from the corners of her eyes at the throbbing pain in her side; and the kicks didn't stop. They hit her again, and again, and again, it seemed endless._

_Beth's mind was blackened over by the voices again as she continued the assault on Natalya. Kick after kick which was soon followed by dropping her knee into her side as the voices buzz in her ear._

"**Keep going, keep going. You know you want to"**

_Beth let out a primal scream as she backed off; stepping backwards a few stepped marvelling at what she'd been doing. A loud, evil laugh passed her lips as she leaned up against the wall, her arms crossing over her chest casually as she watched Natalya writhe and squirm around on the floor. She couldn't help but smile at that, tilting her head to the side as she looked on, a rather demonic look forming on her normally soft facial features as the champion pushed herself up into the shitting position. The longer she stood there, the more Natalya seemed to move around now we couldn't have that now, could we. As Beth caught glimpses of people walking down the hall in the corner of her eye, she snapped again. Running at the fallen Canadian, the Glamazon rammed the side of her leg against the side of Natalya's face; with nothing but concrete on the other side. Natalya fell to the side, clutching her head as Beth reignited the assault; landing several punches against the Canadian's body and head. _

_She wasn't sure how long it'd been but after a little while she felt a set of arms wrap around her stomach and pull her off Natalya whilst another superstar helped the fallen champion to the side and eventually to her feet. With glazed eyes, Beth made out Tyson helping his girl but her crosshairs still remained transfixed on Natalya. She didn't know who was holding her back but now, they probably didn't have the ability to have children because she rammed her fist as hard as she could into their crotch which made it easy to break free and go straight after Natalya again. Tackling her to the ground, the pair scuffled around, neither able to get the upper hand fully. Each of them landed a few punches, some missing their intended target but others connecting harshly before again being pulled away from one another. Beth struggled against the grip only to have more come to the aid of whoever it was holding her back. Snarling loudly, the Glamazon's eyes locked on Natalya as Tyson helped her up to her feet, only for her to collapse to the ground which made her snort and laugh. Still struggling against peoples' grip, the blonde half broke free only to be tugged back. Growling beneath her breath, Beth allowed herself to be kept in place – she'd get Natalya later.. and more than she would expect. Snickering as Tyson cradled Natalya and picked her up off the floor to carry her away, it amused her to see the Canadian so helpless. _

_Willingly walking away, Beth shrugged off the grip of the superstars and began to strut down the hall, keeping an eye on Natalya until she was out of sight._

"Well, that was fun"

_The blonde murmured to herself as she fluffed up her hair and pursed out her lips only to run into another superstar – John Cena. Beth's eyes rolled as she refused to make any form of eye contact, but he didn't just step around her and leave. He just stood there. Clenching her jaw tightly, blonde looked up at him, a fairly un-impressed look etched into her delicate features. _

"What do you want, Cena?"

"What the hell is your problem, Beth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

_She replied rather sarcastically, her lips curving into a small smirk as she began to twirl a lock of her hair around her figure tip, her head tilting to the side slightly._

"You know damn well what I'm talking about"

"So what if I do? It's not like any of it's got anything to do with you, does it?"

"It does when you're target is one of my friends"

"You act like I give a damn?"

"You needa quit it, alright? There's already enough drama going on around here and we don't need your psycho ass adding to it!"

"Since when do I listen to you? Oh, that's right.. Never!"

"Well you should because it might actually help you. Beating the hell outta Nattie all the time isn't going to get you anywhere, and neither is shacking up with Orton"

"You'd be surprised. I'm already number one contender"

"You, of all people should know Nattie ain't gonna let that title go without a fight"

"She didn't put up much of a fight just now, did she?"

"That's because you're too much of a coward to fight her on even terms"

"Oh, shut it Cena. Just because you think you're Superman don't mean I'm gonna listen to you. "

"Suit yourself then."

_With a slight shrug of his shoulders, John brushed past Beth, lightly connecting with her shoulder before wandering off down the hall in the direction Natalya had been carried off. Shaking her head, Beth merely continued to walk down the hallway, her smile growing wider and more sinister the further she went; not minding that her luggage was still back there. She'd either go get it later or find it in her locker room – the staff around here were good like that, especially when they were scared to death of you. Sighing rather contently, the diva headed around to the canteen. All this beating on Natalya had made her a little hungry. Pursing her lips outwards, the blonde pulled her iPhone from her pocket to spread the news to a certain someone who was still in Missouri. Dialing Randy's number, Beth heard the voices buzzing in her ear again – they hadn't been very harsh lately but they still let her know they were there._

"**Well done, Beth. Very well done. You taught that girl a lesson and surely, surely she knows now that you're capable of oh so much more! And if she doesn't, well.. that'll just be another lesson for her now won't it?"**

"Oh of course.."

_Snickering quietly, the blonde hit the call button on her cell and put it to her ear, it being answered not long after._

"Why, hello there.."


End file.
